


ML's 12 Days of Christmas (and 4 Bonus Stories)

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Adrinette, Cheesecake, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Gift Fic, Christmas Song, Christmas baking, Christmas stories, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gift Fic, Inspired by Christmas Song, Jalila, Julerose - Freeform, Kagaminette, M/M, Marichat, Merry Christmas Everyone!, Multi, Nelix, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adrininette, adrirose, alyanette - Freeform, bonus stories, classmates - Freeform, dupaincheng, gabenath, lukadrien, lukaniel, ninette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: One of my favorite songs is "The 12 Days of Christmas" and what better way to celebrate the Christmas season, show my appreciation to my fellow readers and writers, and honor the spirit of Miraculous Ladybug than through 12 stories that revolve around this fun and well-known Christmas carol.Each day will feature a different story to celebrate a day within the song. While the song typically starts with Day 1, this will go backward, counting down to Christmas Day and a special story for that day. There will also be a few more bonus stories after the holidays because I had so many great ships requested for this special gift for my Tumblr and AO3 readers.Merry Christmas, everyone. I love and appreciate you all. I hope you enjoy this little present I've made for you all.~Scribbling Mama





	1. 12 Days of Travel (Kagaminette)

**Author's Note:**

> On the 12th day of Christmas, Kagami surprises Marinette with an early arrival and a special Christmas gift. 
> 
> Be on the lookout for the countdown within each story. Numerals are key (and mainly for extra fun). They'll also be available at the end of the story for easier finding.
> 
> See the bottom notes for the stories that are coming next in this little series and their release dates.

The golden numerals adorning her apartment door proved the most welcome sight.

She slid the key into the lock with a relieved sigh, twisting the handle until the door opened and warm light washed over her.

Home.

She’d made it home.

She dropped her carry-on bag on the foyer floor next to her rolling luggage, uncaring if they weren’t put away. She could do it in the morning.

All she wanted was her bed.

Well, that wasn’t all she wanted, her gaze sliding over the empty living area.

While there wasn’t a soul in sight, she could see the love and joy her sweet Marinette had taken in decorating their space with Christmas decorations. A large tree took up one corner of the room while garlands hung from doorways and around the mantle. She spied the homemade ornaments her girlfriend had worked tirelessly on the previous year.

So much love. So much warmth.

She didn’t need anything else, she realized as she moved further into the room. Except maybe a small glimpse of her beautiful girlfriend.

A smile blossomed as she spied the light under Marinette’s sewing room, or as Kagami liked to call it their guest room.

She never made it to the door.

Marinette came out a moment later, squeaking as she noticed someone in their apartment. Her squeak turned into a loud shriek as she launched herself toward Kagami.

“You’re home. Oh, I’ve missed you so much.” She pulled back, her brows furrowed. “I thought you said you’d be stuck until after Christmas. What happened?”

Kagami smiled brighter. “I quit.”

“You what?” Her girlfriend stepped back, her mouth gaping.

“I told my boss that I wasn’t going to spend Christmas and New Year’s without my girlfriend. When he said he’d fire me if I left, I made the decision easier for him. I told him that I quit and walked out.” She moved toward their sofa, the days of travel catching up to her. “I’ve spent the past 12 days working to get back to you.”

“Twelve days! Oh, you must be exhausted.” Marinette grabbed up a throw and tucked it around the exhausted woman. Satisfied, her hands moved to Kagami’s shoulders, rubbing at the sore muscles she found. “Why don’t you tell me all about it?”

She chuckled, hoping she didn’t nod off in the middle of her tale, but she silently promised to try. “Let’s see, I headed to LAX twelve days ago, only to discover that they had delays upon delays due to weather in New York City.”

“You poor thing.” Her girlfriend stood, moving toward the kitchen. “Hot cocoa?”

“Oh, yes, please.” Kagami watched Marinette putter around the kitchen, loving the way her girlfriend fairly danced as she worked. “While I waited to board my first plane, my phone started blowing up. Apparently, my boss didn’t believe I’d actually quit and leave.”

Another chuckle escaped.

“Can you believe he called me 11 times, trying to get me to answer. I didn’t.”

“Gami! That’s a bit unlike you.” Marinette tutted as she poured the cocoa into two cups before stirring the heating milk.

“Well, he shouldn’t have pushed me as he did. Anyways, he had plenty to say in the 10 voicemails he left me. Each one gets more and more nasty about my abandoning him.” She nestled a bit deeper under the blanket, the scent of Marinette’s favorite perfume wafting from the fabric. Oh, she’d missed that these past couple of weeks.

“So, what made him stop?” Marinette poured the milk into the cups, blowing softly against the rising steam.

“He didn’t for all I know. I blocked his number.” She reached out for the mug Marinette offered her. “Besides, I couldn’t exactly shut it off in case you needed me. I also still had to make a few arrangements, especially since the plane had to divert to Dallas at the last minute.”

“Oh, no, really?”

“Mmhmm, blizzard hit the east coast hard.” She took a tentative sip, humming as the marshmallows tickled her taste buds. “So, I had to find a place to sleep for the next couple of nights and food. Did you know I’ve never cared for those frozen dinner things, but I ate 9 of those pre-made meals?”

Marinette giggled softly. “Look at my Gami expanding her horizons.”

Seeking out the designer’s hand, Kagami gave it a squeeze as she whispered, “You wish.”

They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying each other’s company and rejoicing they’d be spending the holiday together after all.

“So, you ate pre-made meals. What else did you encounter on your journey home?”

She cringed as she thought about the less-than-stellar motels she found herself. “8 lumpy mattresses didn’t do my back any good. I’m telling you, Mari. If we ever visit the United States together, we’re booking ahead of time. Those little hovels they call motels are wretched.”

Another giggle escaped her girlfriend. “You’re a bit of a snob, Gami.”

“True,” she muttered, adding, “but you’d agree if you were with me.”

“Next time.”

She smiled at the thought. They’d yet to take a trip together. Maybe they could think about that in the near future. After all, she had some grand plans for their first getaway, including some fancy jewelry she knew Marinette would love.

“Where was I? Oh, yeah, lumpy mattresses.” She glanced at Marinette with a smirk. “You know another downfall to their discomfort came with those interesting emails you sent. I believe there were 7 of them in total. I will admit that I had a few sexy dreams because of them.”

“Pray tell me more about these dreams.” Marinette shifted closer, her hand running down Kagami’s arm in a comforting yet suggestive manner.

“Maybe later. I will say I recall about 6 of those dreams would be nice to try sometime soon, especially if you have those prototypes you sent me in those emails.”

“I’ll get to work on them tomorrow.” The promise in Marinette’s words raised Kagami’s brow, holding her girlfriend to that promise.

“After those long and arduous days, we finally get back in the air, heading to New York City. It was actually nice to be getting closer to home, you know?” She grabbed Marinette’s hand. “I really, really missed you, Mari.”

Her girlfriend smiled, leaning in for a sweet kiss. When they pulled apart a few breaths later, she whispered, “I really, really missed you, too.”

They fell into another silent spell as they stared into one another’s eyes, memorizing one another for the next time they found themselves apart.

If Kagami had any say, that wouldn’t happen for a long, long time.

“So, tell me about the rest of your trip.”

“Hmm, well, the plane ride from Dallas to New York was quite uneventful. Now, the ride from New York to here was a different story. We had 5 children who wouldn’t stop screaming no matter how much their mothers tried. I felt sorry for the poor things. Nothing worse than being cooped up so long.”

Marinette nodded, her eyes drooping a bit.

“Should I save the rest until tomorrow?” she asked, not wanting to delay sleep for either of them.

Much to her silent amusement, Marinette rallied, shaking her head before nodding for Kagami to continue.

Chuckling, she murmured, “How about the condensed version? I had 4 coffees spilled on me during the flight and given 3 tickets for future flights to apologize for the inconvenience. Upon landing, it took 2 taxi cabs to make it here. You have no idea how happy I am to be home after all that.”

Leaning in closer again, Marinette smiled as she whispered, “I think you might have to show me. After all, we have 1 hour until Christmas truly begins. Maybe we can spend it reuniting after your long absence. What do you say?”

Kagami’s smirk reappeared, her hands coming up to touch her sweet girlfriend’s cheeks. “I say you better be prepared for a lot of reuniting then.”

Laughing, they moved into their room and found themselves creating a Christmas memory they’d relive for years to come.

 

On the 12th day of Christmas, my true gave to me:

  * 12 Days of Travel
  * 11 Missed phone calls
  * 10 Desperate voicemails
  * 9 pre-made meals
  * 8 lumpy mattresses
  * 7 imaginative emails
  * 6 sexy dreams
  * 5 screaming children
  * 4 spilled coffees
  * 3 free flights
  * 2 taxi cabs
  * 1 hour ‘til Christmas




	2. 11 Artistic Decorations (Lukaniel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Couffaine's houseboat, the Liberty, suffered catastrophic damage, leaving them homeless during the holiday season. Nathaniel takes them in and decides to go a step above, wanting to ensure this remained the best Christmas for his boyfriend, Luka. Thankfully, he has some amazing friends willing to pitch and make that happen.

“You don’t have to do this, Nath,” Luka whispered, his grip tightening on his small duffel and his guitar case. “We can find somewhere else. We’re going to overrun you if we stay here.”

Nathaniel looked at his boyfriend, realizing belatedly how uncertain Luka could truly be at times. He couldn’t help but be surprised as the musician always wore an air of confidence around him.

“Hey, I wouldn’t have offered if I minded.” His hand reached out for Luka’s free one, pulling the taller guy toward him. He pressed a kiss on Luka’s cheek. “Besides, it’s not your fault that the Liberty’s gone. Stay.”

His boyfriend looked ready to argue further, but Anarka stopped him as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Nathaniel’s torso. “Ye’re a good boy. I’m glad my son found ye.”

Nathaniel blushed, unused to such praise.

To hide it, he showed Anarka and Juleka to the small room he called his own, willing to sleep on the pull-out sofa he’d found a year back. He had an extra cot, given to him by Marinette as a housewarming gift that Luka could use, giving them all a place to sleep for the coming days.

Soon, everyone said their goodnights and sought their beds, exhausted after the day’s events.

All but Nathaniel.

Glancing around his flat, he realized that he didn’t have anything to celebrate the holidays for Luka and his family. Granted, he didn’t celebrate Christmas, but he couldn’t just ignore that the Couffaines did.

Pulling his phone from the charger, he checked to ensure Luka slept peacefully before slipping into the hallway and calling the one person he knew could help him put together a surprise last minute.

She picked up on the third ring.

“Alix, think you can rally the others? I need your help.”

00000

Two days later, Alix showed up with Marinette, Alya, Rose, and Mylene in tow.

She took steps into his flat and cringed. “Really, Nath? I know you’re a minimalist, but you could decorate a little, can’t you?”

“Alix,” Marinette admonished. “It looks fine the way it is.”

He glanced around, noting the blank walls, the blind-less windows, and the overall generic look of his flat. Maybe Alix had a point. He’d been living there for almost a year. Surely, he could’ve decorated some in that time.

“Thank you, ladies, for helping me.” He turned, realizing their group was short a few. “Where are the guys? Won’t we need some extra hands?”

Alya grinned, winking at him. “Oh, no, lover boy. We gave them a special assignment, keeping the Couffaines occupied as we transform this place. We also have a couple other surprises in store for later.”

Not batting an eye, Marinette grabbed his hand, dragging him toward his worktable. “I have 11 canvases for us to paint up and decorate. I’m thinking a winter theme for these. I also found a bunch of light strands put up, but they’ll need to be untangled first. I think there’s about 10 here.”

Rose took a step toward them, her smile beaming. “I also brought you some cookies. I apologize for the 9 burnt ones, but they’ll still be tasty with some milk or cocoa later tonight.”

Mylene pulled out a beautiful Menorah from her bag, placing it on Nathaniel’s table. “We couldn’t forget your holiday, could we? I also brought 8 candles for you to light. I know it’s past Hanukkah, but I thought it’d be nice to have both blending together as well as you and Luka do.”

He swiped at his eyes, surprised by the moisture building in them. He hadn’t counted on so much from these amazing women in his life. He’d never forget their kindness and willingness to help him.

“Hey, hey, none of that.” Alix playfully punched his shoulder as she picked up the bag she brought and pulled 7 sparkling stars out. “I helped Rose with her tree last night. I thought you might like these extra ones. I kinda went a little crazy with the glitter on them I’m afraid.”

He held up the red and teal bedecked stars, noting the spray-on glitter in various colors. “Thanks, Alix.”

“Oh, we’re not through by any means, but this is a good start.” She swirled her finger in the air, and the ladies got to work.

Over the next few hours, his flat transformed into a veritable wonderland of Christmas, belated Hanukkah, and winter décor. 6 village houses took up one corner after Mylene and Alix configured a leaning bookshelf.

All 5 became joyous yet feisty carolers, singing Christmas songs and the one Hanukkah song Nathaniel taught them at the top of their lungs. Giggles and outright laughter filled his home, warming him far more than he’d thought possible.

“Well, I think you’re done, Red.” Alix patted his shoulder, her head turning at the sound of the front door opening. “Just in time.”

The guys poured into the flat, followed by Luka, Juleka, and Anarka.

They paused in the doorway, taking in all they’d accomplished for the Couffaines in such a short amount of time.

“You ladies never fail to amaze us, you know that?” Adrien asked, making his way to Marinette’s side. A wide smile graced his features as he dropped a kiss on her cheeks.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” she retorted, handing him a cup of cocoa.

Nathaniel turned away, not wanting to intrude on their private moment. His eyes widened as he found Luka watching him, a soft smile playing across his lips.

“You did this for us? For me?” Luka asked, moving closer. Moisture lined his eyes, gazing down at the redhead before him.

“Well, yeah,” Nathaniel said, taking the last 4 cups of cocoa from the counter. He handed them out to the Couffaines while sipping from his. “I know how much you love this season. I couldn’t let you down, could I?”

Strong arms wrapped around him, squeezing him close as his favorite guitarist whispered, “You could never let me down, Nath. Not now, not ever.”

A soft flush warmed his cheeks as he pressed a tentative kiss to Luka’s lips, not wanting the others to notice them.

“Ahh,” several chorused.

He blushed a bit harder, having been caught.

To distract himself, he showed Luka around the transformed flat, pointing out the 3 rustic wreaths Rose had brought and the 2 handpainted ornaments Marinette had made for them. He smiled as he glimpsed the paint palette sitting next to the electric guitar on their tree.

“Where did you get this tree?” Luka asked, surprised yet pleased by all awaiting him.

“Oh, that’s all Alix. She tracked the last 1 at this lot nearby. I know it’s a bit sad looking, but it’s not too bad, is it?” His hands fidgeted a bit with the garland surrounding the only Christmas tree they’d managed to get.

“It’s amazing. It’s just like the one from my favorite Christmas movie, Charlie Brown.” Luka pressed a kiss to his temple. “Thank you for making this the best year we’ve ever had.”

Alix chuckled behind them. “You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, Couffaine.”

Nathaniel blushed again, thinking about the other surprises the ladies had in store. They’d made it so Anarka and Juleka would be occupied elsewhere. He’s been more than surprised at this development but grateful as he gained time alone with Luka.

He’d need it if he hoped to ask the guitarist what he’d been considering for a while.

Watching his boyfriend mingle with their friends, he found himself hopeful that maybe he might find himself enjoying Christmas for quite a few years more. He just needed Luka to say yes.

 

On the 11th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

  * 11 Artistic Decorations
  * 10 Tangled Light Strands
  * 9 Burnt Cookies
  * 8 Menorah Candles
  * 7 Sparkling Stars
  * 6 Village Houses
  * 5 Feisty Carolers
  * 4 Cups of Cocoa
  * 3 Rustic Wreaths
  * 2 Handpainted Ornaments
  * 1 Charlie Brown Christmas tree




	3. 10 Sparkling Stars (Julerose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is delighted Juleka is spending the holidays with her after learning about the Liberty's sad fate. Now, she must hurry to put together a little surprise for her sweet girlfriend, wanting them to share the holiday season together. After all, it could be the beginning of a wonderful tradition for them.

Bringing Juleka back to her apartment after Nathaniel’s impromptu party, Rose found herself a tad nervous. Excited, definitely, but a bit nervous.

Daring a glance at her girlfriend, she gaped, catching the small smile playing across Juleka’s lips.

“You can say you changed your mind. It won’t hurt my feelings.” The dark-haired woman moved her purple streak aside, giving Rose her full attention. “We’ve never spent more than a night together before. Now, we’re about to live together for a week or two. I can go back to Nath’s if you’re not ready.”

The pixie blonde felt the proverbial punch to her stomach despite Juleka’s assurances. She might be a bit nervous, but she wanted her girlfriend with her for the holidays. If she had any doubts, they stemmed from herself, not the woman beside her.

Grabbing up Juleka’s hand, Rose met curious copper eyes, whispering, “I don’t want you to go back. I invited you because I want you there.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I’m sure,” Rose declared loudly, a few people staring in their direction on the bus.

A faint blush covered her cheeks, realizing belatedly how loud she’d gotten.

The bus reached their stop a few minutes later.

Rose pulled Juleka behind her, fairly skipping down the sidewalk toward her apartment. Oh, she couldn’t wait to show off her home in its decorated state.

Juleka chuckled behind her but didn’t comment further.

Inside, Rose scurried to her door and unlocked it, turning at the last moment. “Cover your eyes. It’s a surprise.”

She quieted though her smile remained, a sweet reminder that Juleka could play along in even the silliest of games Rose enjoyed.

Love for this woman enveloped her, warming her more than the warmest days of summer ever could.

Taking her girlfriend’s hands, she led her inside, not stopping until she reached her Christmas corner.

“Okay, now.”

Copper eyes peeked open, widening as they took in the spectacle before them.

“So, what do you think?” Rose asked, moving closer to the tree. “When Alix called for help at Nathaniel’s, it sparked a fire of creativity.”

Juleka looked over the Christmas tree and other decorations, her smile growing a bit. When she met Rose’s interested gaze, she whispered, “It’s perfect.”

Rose beamed and began to point out all she’d managed to create in a short amount of time.

“I know you love the color purple.” She nodded at the dyed streak of hair. “So, I made us 10 sparkling, glittery stars, one for each year we’ve known each other. Half are purple, and the other half are pink.”

Between the sparkling star ornaments, Rose pointed out the 9 Christmas cards she’d found. All had traces of pink and purple. Decorative scenes and glittery words added an air of whimsy to the tree in Rose’s humble opinion.

“What are those?” Juleka pointed to a cluster of what looked like pink blobs.

Rose glanced up, grinning as she touched the ornament she’d made so many years ago. “They’re my 8 pink unicorns. I’ve always loved them. They’re just so pretty and unique. Like you.”

“You’re truly amazing, Rose.” Juleka’s soft voice whispered over her, pulling her attention back to the woman beside her. “I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”

Blushing, Rose managed to mumble, “I’m the lucky one.”

They shared a moment of silence, lost in one another.

“Are those gift bows I see in your tree? Purple ones?” Juleka broke the silence after the moment passed.

“I would’ve made proper ones, but I was starting to run short on time. They’re still festive, I’ll have you know. All 7 of them.” She huffed a bit at Juleka’s teasing smirk, dropping her act a moment later to plant a kiss on the woman’s cheek. “After all, I’m getting the privilege of spending the holiday with you. I wanted you to be as happy as I am you’re here.”

“I have no doubts about that, sweet Rose.”

Juleka surprised her by turning and moving toward the bag she’d brought with her. She unzipped it and pulled out what looked like silk flowers on comically large stems.

Rose gasped when she recognized the 6 long-stemmed pink roses. “For me?”

“Well, yes. I thought you might like them for the tree or maybe your shelf behind it.” She held out the flowers to Rose, who took them without hesitation. “I also found a pretty rose fragrance, spritzing them so they wouldn’t smell like a craft store.”

“Simply the best girlfriend ever,” Rose declared, brushing a kiss on Juleka’s lips this time.

Rose hurried to find a bud vase, trimming the stems to make the roses fit properly. Satisfied with their arrangement, she placed the vase on her shelf, just as Juleka had suggested. She smiled at the results.

Before she could linger on them, she turned and pointed out the 5 poinsettias she’d managed to track down the previous evening, all with white leaves but in deep purple foil.

Juleka managed to roll her eyes playfully at them, her smile growing a bit more at the work and care Rose had taken.

“The 4 popcorn strands took the longest. I’d forgotten how time-consuming they could be, but it was fun. Brought back a lot of memories from my younger days.” Rose touched one of the strands, recalling the salty fragrance filling her space as they’d popped. If she breathed deep enough, she could make out the lingering scent of her favorite snack.

3 candles glowed warmly from her windows, giving light to the outside world and a warm glow within her small but cozy home.

She dared a glance at Juleka as the other woman spotted one of her final surprises, tucked behind the big, decorated tree.

Rose beamed, her cheeks almost hurting from all the smiling she’d done that evening when Juleka gasped.

“You bought another Christmas tree? Why do you need 2 Christmas trees?”

“Don’t you mean ‘we’?” She stepped forward to whisper, “I thought we could decorate this one together.”

She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, pulling the woman close. Her head rested against Juleka’s shoulder. Tilting her head, she looked into the copper depths she loved so much. Words weren’t needed for the moment.

Juleka smiled, pressing a feather-soft kiss on Rose’s lips and breaking the brief silence. “Any other surprises?”

Rose gave her a final smile as she pointed above them. “Just 1 mistletoe kiss to complete the evening. That should do it.”

What a mistletoe kiss it was, too.

 

On the 10th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

  * 10 Sparkling Stars
  * 9 Christmas Cards
  * 8 Pink Unicorns
  * 7 Purple Bows
  * 6 Long-stem Pink Roses
  * 5 Poinsettias
  * 4 Popcorn Strands
  * 3 Window Candles
  * 2 Christmas Trees
  * 1 Mistletoe Kiss




	4. 9 Christmas Wishes (DupainCheng)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Sabine enjoy a nice evening after closing up the bakery a few days before Christmas.

Sabine hummed with the radio as she tallied up the till, her fingers moving nimbly through the bills and counting in her head.

“There she is,” Tom whispered, his massive form filling the doorway, “the most beautiful woman in all of Paris.”

His compliment never failed to bring a rosy color to her cheeks, even after thirty years of marriage.

“Hush, you. I’m trying to count.” She sidestepped his outstretched arms, earning her a chuckle from the man she adored most in the world. “Are you finished in the kitchen?”

“Yes, ma’am. Wiped down, swept, and mopped. The ingredients we need for tomorrow are pulled and ready to go.” His arms came out again, catching her this time.

She smiled as she finished counting their daily profit, bagging it for deposit the following day. Based on the weight of the bag, they could look forward to busier days ahead, especially if they continued making Christmas-themed treats.

A glance at the jar beside the register told her they’d have a few more wishes to grant before Christmas arrived. Pulling out the slips, she counted 9 wishes for the day.

“Oh, look, dear, it seems our future son-in-law included one this time.” Tom pointed to one slip tucked behind several.

She recognized the handwriting as well, smiling as poor Adrien hadn’t tried as hard as he probably thought he did. Reading aloud, her voice remained whisper-soft, not wanting to break the magic of their wish jar, “I wish for a kiss from the sweetest woman I know.”

Tom met her upward gaze with a smile. “I feel like I should be protective, but that boy is something special. He’s exactly who I’d want for our little Marinette.”

Sabine nodded, thinking about the young man in question. “Maybe we’ll just have to find a way to grant this wish for him, hmm? After all, I know Marinette has a similar wish in mind.”

Together, they finished closing the shop, grateful when they could finally walk upstairs to their home.

Stepping inside, four young people greeted them, all smiles as they hid the dining table from view.

“What are you up to?” Sabine asked, her brow rising as she sought her daughter’s eyes. She could always tell when Marinette wanted to hide something from them.

“Nothing,” the four chorused, moving to stand closer together.

Tom covered his mouth to hide a chuckle, working to maintain his sternest face.

Sabine broke first, catching him. Laughter pealed out of her, soft and joyful.

The four joined her, their smiles wide and their middles clutched from good humor.

“Okay, time to show them,” Marinette said, recovering first and moving aside. Adrien followed her while Alya and Nino moved in the opposite direction.

Before their eyes, Sabine and Tom stared at the nicely made table, complete with table settings for two.

“We thought we’d surprise you with a special dinner,” Adrien said, his hand slipping into Marinette’s. “We’ll be back to clean up when you’re done.”

The four said their farewells, promising to be back from their dinner in an hour.

Before they could leave, Tom surprised them by handing them a box of 8 magic macarons he’d managed to save for them. “These are great, Marinette. The crowds really love them.”

“Thanks, Papa. I’ll make more in the morning.” She waved and walked out the door.

“Those are good kids, aren’t they?” He turned to Sabine, who smiled at the closed door.

She couldn’t agree more, moving to sit in her normal chair at the table.

As they dished out the meal their daughter and her friends had prepared, they talked about the craziness of their day and all they’d been thankful for. Sabine had been surprised by the 7 special orders that came in earlier, all needing to be complete in the next few days.

Tom couldn’t help mentioning the 6 new puns he’d learned from Adrien, all Christmas-themed ones. He’d taken great pleasure in learning them as they traded puns throughout the morning.

“Adrien’s doing really well with the baking lessons. He might even give Marinette a run soon as best baker’s assistant.”

The smile Tom wore mirrored the warmth building inside Sabine as she thought once more of the young man. He’d really make a great match for their daughter, she knew. They just needed the right nudge to get them to see it.

“Oh, goodness, I hope they found homes for those 5 kittens someone brought earlier. The poor dears had been alone in an alley.” She worked not to show her desire to keep them, knowing it’d be impossible with the bakery downstairs, but she’d fallen hard for those little kittens in the few minutes she’d seen them.

“Don’t worry, dear. Adrien has that covered though I’m sure we’ll be hearing from Gabriel about that soon enough.” He shot her a cheeky wink.

She tried not to smile but failed. “We shouldn’t be encouraging that young man to alienate his father, dear. They have a tough relationship as it is. Besides, it’s Christmas, a time of forgiving and renewing.”

“Well, that boy isn’t the one that needs to be doing that, honey, but I’ll try to do better in the future.” The look he sent her didn’t exactly inspire confidence in his words.

She’d have to work on that, she mused, loving her husband more for his willingness to stand up for Adrien against Gabriel.

Before either knew it, the four had returned, eager to clean up and head to bed.

The day had caught up with all of them, Sabine noted, her eyes growing heavy from the hours she worked downstairs.

Stifling a yawn, she pulled Tom along, wishing the four a goodnight.

She didn’t get too far as Marinette stopped her. Turning, she met her daughter’s gaze along with her friends, all willing to help in the bakery during their holiday break.

“There’s the normal 4 hours of morning baking, dear, but your father and I have that covered. You all sleep in while you can. I’ll come and fetch you if we could use some extra hands. If not, enjoy the day and have some fun.”

They managed to make it to their room without any other questions though a chorus of goodnights followed them down the hall.

She couldn’t help the smile crossing her lips as she shimmied under the warm covers a few minutes later.

“What’s that smile for, my sweet?”

“Oh, I was just recalling these 3 sweet children who visited the shop this morning. They reminded me of Marinette in her younger days. It’d be nice to have more children around, don’t you think?” She dared a glance at her husband and caught the knitting of his brows. She giggled, adding, “I’m talking about grandchildren, dear. We’re past our prime for making new ones.”

Tom’s furrowed brow eased, his body loosening as he realized what she meant. “Well, then we better get to work on Marinette and Adrien, shouldn’t we?”

She merely smiled, snuggling close to her husband’s side as sleep claimed her.

Dreams of little children running around filled her mind through the night, a smile playing across her lips with each new one that came.

An alarm proved quite unwelcome a few hours later.

Easing herself from the bed, she paused, noticing someone had snuck into their room in the night. Two newly wrapped gifts waited on the edge of their bed.

Nudging her husband, she picked up one, handing it to him before claiming the other.

Nestled inside the tissue, they found 2 new aprons with brand new logos of the bakery.

A noted tucked inside her box rung joyful laughter from them. Adrien’s wish had been granted last night. He’d gotten his kiss and a bit more.

Before they could rush out to congratulate the new couple, a knock on their door froze them in place.

“Come in,” Tom called a moment later, his eyes bouncing between her and the door.

Marinette pushed the door open with her foot and walked in, holding a tray loaded with tons of food. Adrien followed behind with another.

“Happy Christmas Eve, Maman and Papa. Here’s 1 breakfast in bed for the best parents in the world.” Her announcement was met with stunned silence.

Never had they seen their daughter awake so early and alert enough to cook an entire breakfast for anyone.

Their surprise must’ve been obvious because she pouted, huffing the tiniest bit at their surprise.

Soft chuckles behind her broke the spell, everyone joining in as they celebrated this latest development.

She’d never been more blessed, she thought, watching as her daughter shot several puns at both her father and new boyfriend, giving them both a good run for the title of best pun-maker.

 

On the 9th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

  * 9 Christmas Wishes
  * 8 Magic Macarons
  * 7 Special Orders
  * 6 Christmas Puns
  * 5 Lonely Kittens Found
  * 4 Hours of Baking
  * 3 Visiting Children
  * 2 New Aprons
  * 1 Breakfast in Bed




	5. 8 Layers of Blankets (Ninette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broken furnace isn't what either Marinette or Nino counted on a few days before Christmas. However, these two roommates learn to make the most of it through some innovative thinking. Despite the cold seeping into their apartment, they find themselves more than happy as they grow closer than either ever imagined possible.

The cold hit Nino before he entered the apartment, sending a shiver down his spine despite the heavy coat he wore. His fingers trembled the slightest bit in his gloves as he fit the key into the lock, twisting until the door opened.

“Hey, Nette,” he called out, pausing in the doorway as he caught the large fort taking up most of their living area. “Um, Nette, what’s going on? Why isn’t the heater blasting like normal?”

“Ninny? Is that you?” Her voice came from under the fort’s thick outer layers. “The heater stopped working. I called maintenance, but they weren’t really helpful.”

He stepped a bit further into the room, dropping his bag on the table she’d put together when they’d first moved in. His keys landed beside it as the door shut behind him.

The coldness of their apartment spurred him closer, seeking the entrance wherever she’d put it. Her tiny hand poking out helped.

He smiled as he took it and allowed her to tug him inside.

“There she is,” he whispered, his gaze bouncing around the little room she’d built within the larger room. “I see you’re still quite innovative.”

“Hey, I’m not going to let a little cold ruin our Christmas, Ninny.” She shrugged as she settled under the blankets covering her. Her sketchbook laid in front of her, the page covered in small sketches and half-finished doodles. “I managed to cover the TV for movies and the small tree we got last week. I didn’t get the chance to decorate it before the heater quit.”

“How many layers are we under anyway?” He eyed the blankets she’d used, wondering if he’d find any left in the small linen closet. He somehow doubted it.

“You want to be warm or not?” She huffed, her eyes narrowing before she smiled, her good mood returning. “There’s 8 to be exact. I wanted this to be as cold-proof as I could get it.”

He returned her smile. “You’re the best roommate ever, Nette.”

He moved a bit further in, taking care not to knock her sketchbook. Successful, he settled beside her, earning another small smile as she returned to the designs she’d been working on.

He sat, content to watch her work.

An hour later, his stomach grumbled.

“Oh, man, I’m not looking forward to cooking, Ninny. It’s too cold. I nearly froze going to the bathroom earlier.” She frowned as she considered their new dilemma.

Pulling out his cell, he tapped on his contacts, picking out their favorite take-out place. With the press of a button, he soon had their food ordered, earning him another smile as she snuggled deeper under her blankets.

“There’s a few left if you’d like to make a bed for yourself.” She nodded toward the pile she’d left for him, including the fleece blanket she’d made him last Christmas.

Deciding she was right, he pulled the pile closer, pushing to his knees and spread them out.

He’d barely finished when a harried knock tapped on their door, the deliveryman calling out to them.

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Marinette asked, her fist raised.

“Prepare to lose, Nette.”

One. Two. Three.

He lost.

Her paper covered his rock.

Not too put out, he hurried to the door, taking their food with a grateful nod. He managed not to toss money at the man before slamming the door shut and heading back to their little cave.

“Don’t forget silverware, Ninny,” she called.

He grumbled about bossy roommates, earning him a loud snort from her as he hurried to grab the silverware. He also collected a few bottles of water and other beverages they might need for their meal.

Back inside, he spread out the 7 takeout containers and other booty he’d procured for them. “Eat up.”

Over the next few hours, they demolished their meal, watched 6 Christmas movies, and managed to stay awake as the hour neared midnight.

As it moved closer to one, Marinette’s eyes began to droop, and her pencil hung loose in her fingers.

“Sleep, Nette. It’s been a long day.” He picked up her sketchbook and pencil, setting them to the side. “Come on. We’ll have plenty of time tomorrow. You’re off, aren’t you?”

She nodded, her eyes drifting closed. Her hands tucked under her cheek to give her a bit of cushion against the floor.

She’d never looked more adorable to him than that moment. At least, that was his thought as he tucked her blankets snug and settled to sleep in his makeshift bed.

Too bad, he couldn’t gather the courage to tell her how he felt about her, he thought, shifting in his awakened state.

Daring the cold, he eased out of his bedding within the fort and moved toward his earlier abandoned bag. He opened the flap and pulled out the few presents he’d bought her, hurrying toward his room for some paper he had from the year before. He didn’t linger long, his fingers going numb while completing the wrapping of all 5 gifts.

Taking his bounty back into the living room, he snuck back under the fort’s doorway and placed the gifts under the unadorned tree.

They’d have to fix that later, he thought, moving back to his bedding and closing his eyes to sleep.

When he opened them again, he found Marinette hard at work on her sketchbook once more, a plate of croissants in front of her.

“Morning,” she murmured, pushing the plate toward him. Her eyes never left the book as she furiously drew dark, deep lines into one work. “They’re not warm, but they’ll fill you up.”

He mumbled his thanks, moving closer to snag the top one. Leaning over, he caught the sketch she worked on, smiling at the holiday design she’d made. “You’ll look amazing in that one, Nette.”

“It’s actually for Alya, but thanks.” She drew another few lines before glancing up with triumph flashing in her eyes. “Finished. You want to see them?”

He simply nodded, unable to do anything more. He’d never thought he could be so stunned by a woman’s beauty as he appeared to be with Marinette’s. Oh, boy, he was in trouble.

“I have 4 designs complete. One for each of us.” She pushed the sketchbook closer to him, flipping over the pages to show him each one. She blushed a rosy pink when she got to the last one. “This is the one for you.”

He looked down, his eyes widening in response. He hadn’t thought she’d include him in her designs, beyond touched at her generosity. “It’s wonderful, Nette.”

“If we can get some heat back, yours is the first one I’m working on.” Her shoulder nudged his as she took back her sketchbook. “You’re my best friend, Ninny.”

His heart nearly shattered at the word. Friend. That was all he’d ever be.

“You okay?” Her hand touched his arm.

He nodded, not trusting his voice and moved to the doorway of their fort.

“Ninny?”

He didn’t dare look at her as he mumbled his excuse.

He hurried to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He sank to a crouch, his head dropping into his hands. He tried to wrap his mind around the prospect of being friends with her without the hope of being more. He loved her. Could he be okay with only being her friend?

A tap at the door startled him. “Nino?”

He sighed, working to keep his voice neutral as he called back, “I just need a sec.”

“Okay. I’m here if you want to talk.” Her footsteps soon faded as she moved from the door.

True to his word, he didn’t tarry in the bathroom, returning to their little fort and crawling back inside.

She surprised him with 3 pillows, the fluffiest ones from her bed.

She surprised him even more when she launched the first at his head, knocking him onto his bed with the force she used.

“Hey, what gives?” he asked, his anger rising a bit.

“I don’t know, but you’re shutting me out. I want to know why.” She picked up a second one and prepared to send it sailing at him. “Tell me why you got mad at being called my best friend. I’m not stupid, Nino. That’s when you got distant with me. You don’t want to be my best friend or something?”

He didn’t answer right away, earning him another assault. The second pillow knocked him onto his back, pushing the air from his lungs with its impact.

“Am I so awful to be friends with? I’m just good enough to be a roommate and that’s it?” Her hand grabbed for the last pillow but never made contact.

He pulled the final pillow behind him, keeping the other two with it. He didn’t want her to have any more ammunition as he stared at her, his anger dissipating. She looked furious at him, her eyes flashing fire and the color on her cheeks rising with that temper she usually kept in check.

Despite it all, he chuckled.

“It’s not funny, Nino.” She turned away, but he caught the hurt-filled flash in her eyes.

His hand touched her shoulder. “I wouldn’t have a problem with being your best friend, Nette. You’re an amazing woman. The best I’ve ever known.”

She sniffed, adamant in staying turned away. “Then, what’s the problem?”

He swallowed, taking the moment to gather his courage. In a soft voice, he admitted what he’d known for nearly six months, “I’m in love with you, Marinette.”

She didn’t move.

His heart shriveled.

“I’m in love with you, too, Nino. I’ve been in love with you for so long, but I didn’t think you’d ever see me that way.” She turned then, launching herself at him.

He was only too happy to catch her as they fell backward on their bedding. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, her jaw, and anywhere he could find access.

She did the same.

Neither left the fort for the entire day unless they had to, calling in takeout and taking turns in getting it.

They spent 2 days without heat, smiling when they heard the ancient furnace kick to life on Christmas Eve. They hadn’t minded the cold.

After all, they had the best gift of all, 1 love confession that spurred them to change their relationship into something far more than either ever thought possible.

 

On the 8th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

  * 8 Layers of Blankets
  * 7 Takeout Containers
  * 6 Christmas Movies
  * 5 Wrapped Gifts
  * 4 New Holiday Designs
  * 3 Fluffy Pillows
  * 2 Days without Heat
  * 1 Love Confession




	6. 7 Silver Bells (Gabenath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie has a few surprises this Christmas season for Gabriel. Let's hope he can keep up as she reveals all she has planned.

Pulling the final silver bell from the box, she eyed the towering tree in the gallery, seeking the perfect spot to place it. She’d been more than thrilled when this newest bell had come in, wanting to keep the tradition alive. After all, it wasn’t every day someone could say she’d discovered and kept a secret like hers for seven years.

7 silver bells proved the only confession to her knowledge of such a secret.

“Nathalie, what are you doing?” Gabriel asked, walking in his typical stoic fashion down the stairs, his gaze inscrutable to most, including her at times.

“It’s almost Christmas, sir. I thought it’d be nice to have at least a tree.” She grabbed up another box, pulling out new ornaments she’d purchased on a whim last week.

“Why here? Shouldn’t you be decorating your home if you want drivel surrounding you, not mine?” His gaze didn’t quite meet hers as he caught sight of the new silver bell sitting on a middle branch. He swallowed hard at the sight.

Rather than back down, she retorted, “Because I believe in tradition, sir. I know you don’t put much stock in it since Emilie, but you come from 6 generations of tradition as she once told me. I’m not going to let your tradition die even if you want it to.”

He gaped at her.

She moved so he couldn’t see her face, the heat on her cheeks warning her of the blush coating them. She’d never really pushed this before with him, but it was different this year. He knew that, she thought, wishing she could rid him of his stubborn pride on this point.

“Then, carry on, Nathalie, but the tradition stops at the decorations. We’re not continuing anything else. Do you understand me?” His voice had grown harder with each word.

She swallowed, knowing she wouldn’t be keeping her word as the lie slipped past her lips. “Yes, sir.”

He didn’t bother her again as she finished in the gallery, moving toward the dining hall.

A smile spread across her features as she found Adrien sitting in his usual spot. “Good afternoon, Adrien. I’m glad you’re here.”

“You’d be the only one,” he muttered beneath his breath.

Choosing to ignore that for the moment, she took the seat to his right and waited for him to meet her gaze. When he did, she smiled gently, her hand hovering over his as she asked, “How about we bring back some Christmas spirit to M. Scrooge?”

She smiled wider as Adrien gaped at her, much like his father had earlier.

It lasted a moment before his lips curved into a Cheshire-like grin, reminding her once more of the secret she kept for him.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked, bringing her back before she could dive into her memories.

The next few minutes, she detailed exactly what she had planned for Gabriel, hoping against hope it would work in the end. The time had come for some changes around the Agreste mansion, starting with the head of its household.

Over the course of the next three days, she managed to convince Gabriel to see everything her way. It may have taken 5 heated negotiations with her bending on a few to make it happen, but it was happening. That was what counted.

“I can’t believe I agreed to this,” he grumbled beside her as they welcomed their guests into the large gallery. Among them were Adrien’s friends and their families, pointing them toward the dining hall. “How much longer must I tolerate this horrid suit?”

She covered her mouth before he could notice her wide grin. She’d never thought to win the negotiation for his current attire. It had taken a few hidden cards, but she’d managed it, much to Adrien’s and her great delight.

“This suit itches, Nathalie. Who is the terrible designer of this thing?” He fumbled for the small tag at his neck, breaking his stoic character in his irritation.

She smacked his hand away. “You’ll survive for another hour or two. Besides, look at Adrien. He looks so happy, doesn’t he?”

Gabriel paused beside her, his hand coming back to his side. He nodded after a moment. “He does at that.”

She hid another smile and a rare giggle at his awed expression, watching his son with a new light. “He’s a good kid, sir. He deserves some cheer this time of year, don’t you think?”

“Hmm,” he hummed. He eyed the dining table where they stood near the doorway. “I hope we have enough food.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry. I asked the chefs to prepare 4 Christmas hams and plenty of other treats and sweets for our guests.” She stepped a bit closer, dropping her voice to whisper, “Admit it, sir, you’re having a bit of fun yourself.”

He scoffed, the sound almost a grunt but falling short. “I still can’t believe you convinced me to host 3 of these horrid parties. Isn’t one enough?”

Shaking her head, she ignored his complaining for the moment. She’d celebrated that victory most as she’d gained his permission to treat Adrien and his friends, their employees, and even extended it toward a party for all their contributors and other top people in the fashion industry.

The party continued with everyone mingling and enjoying themselves.

More than proud of her success, she stifled a surprised chuckle when Adrien hugged her, thanking her for doing this for him. She hugged him back, her heart warm at the notion of making him happy.

She caught Gabriel’s surprised look as Adrien gave him a hug, too. The two men proved a bit awkward since they’d grown out of practice. When Gabriel returned the hug, she moved toward the door, preparing to wish everyone a good evening.

Soon enough, the mansion grew silent again, the halls no longer echoing with good cheer though they remained warm from the decorations.

She took a step toward the stairs, intent on using a guest room for the night but Gabriel’s voice stopped her.

“We should talk,” he said in his monotonous tone. He stepped into his office, expecting her to follow without complaint.

She did with a wariness that shrouded her. She couldn’t read him, which worried her more than she cared to admit.

“Sit down, Nathalie.” He pointed at the seating in the center, taking his place behind his podium. He didn’t wait for her to comply before addressing her. “It seems like I’ve been too complacent where you’re concerned. You seem to believe that you can manage my life however you see fit.”

“Look, sir, there’s no harm in a bit of Christmas spirit. We all need to remember what’s important in life.” She moved closer to him, not caring if it bothered him. This had become too important for her to sit and wait for his command.

“You think I don’t know what’s important? You don’t think I’ve been fighting for that these past seven years?” His brow rose, the only indication he gave her about his current mood.

Growing angry at this, she flung her arm wide as she fought back an actual growl. “You wouldn’t know what’s important if it was thrown at you, Gabriel Agreste. You’re so blinded by the past and your own needs to see the needs of those closest to you.”

He moved far faster than she’d ever seen him, his hands gripping her upper arms. He didn’t hurt her, but it did startle her how firm his hands proved on her exposed skin.

She swallowed. “Let me go, Gabriel.”

His hands loosened but remained on her arms, keeping her still. His gaze remained glued to hers. “You really think I don’t see what’s right in front of me? You don’t think I haven’t dreamt of letting go of Emilie? I don’t know if I can, but I do know I care for you, Nathalie. You’ve become far too important to me. I don’t like it, either. What about my son? He needs his mother.”

Having Adrien tossed at her like that infuriated her far more than his horrible confession. She wrenched out of his hands, moving to stand by her desk. She took strength from the familiarity of her desk, her back straightening as she turned to face him.

“Adrien doesn’t need his mother. Maybe at one time, yes, but he needs you more, sir. He can survive this world without his mother if he’s shown that his father still cares about him. He wouldn’t even mind if he saw you happy. He’d probably benefit from it, but that’s up to you, sir.”

She stepped toward him, moving close enough to poke his chest. She had to ignore the way he looked as Santa, or she’d lose her momentum. “I know Emilie meant the world to you, Gabriel. I’ve watched you suffer and grieve alone.”

“Nath—”

She stopped him. “I know she’s the love of your life. You’ve made that clear on a number of occasions.”

He moved to speak again, but her hand over his mouth kept him quiet.

“I fell in love with you, Gabriel. I tried to stop myself, but I failed. I just wanted you to know that. I wanted this last Christmas to be something special, something to remember for years from now.” She turned back to her desk, picking up the envelope she’d prepared the day before. She’d known this day would come, but she hadn’t expected to hate it as much as she did.

“Nath—”

“Goodbye, Gabriel.” She handed him the envelope and walked toward the front door, wishing she could’ve had one more night. Not one to dwell, she continued walking, intent on finding a cab to take her home.

“Nathalie Sancouer, don’t you dare take one more step,” Gabriel shouted from his office doorway. The envelope clenched in his hand, crinkling a bit in the quiet surrounding them.

He marched toward her, reaching her in three long strides. His eyes smoldered with a fire she hadn’t seen in quite some time.

“You have no right to toss confessions at me, especially 2 with curveballs like that. Then, you have the nerve to walk away before I can reply.” Recalling the envelope in his hand, he lifted it until it rested at her eye level, ripping down the middle. “I do not and will accept 1 single resignation from you. You can’t just quit on me without warning. I refuse, Nathalie. Do you hear me?”

“I think half of Paris heard you, sir.” She glanced up the stairs to find Adrien watching from the hallway, his eyes blown wide at the spectacle they surely made. “So, if you don’t accept my resignation, then what would you have from me? What do you want, Gabriel Agreste?”

He paused only a moment, pulling her close to him the next. In a soft whisper, he replied, “I want you. Only you, Nath.”

She glanced up at the younger Agreste and caught him nodding before slipping back to his room.

Meeting Gabriel’s blue gaze, she smiled. “Well, then I think we have more negotiating to do, sir.”

He returned her smile. “Merry Christmas, Nath.”

She repeated the sentiment, her hand wrapping around his elbow.

Together, they returned to his office where they spent the next hour, negotiating their future together. They’d become something more than employer and employee. They’d become equals, partners in every way that counted between them.

 

On the 7th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

  * 7 Silver Bells
  * 6 Generations of Tradition
  * 5 Negotiations
  * 4 Christmas Hams
  * 3 Holiday Parties
  * 2 Curveball Confessions
  * 1 Resignation




	7. 6 Knitted Scarves (Adrinette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien go shopping for supplies she needs to make some last-minute Christmas gifts. The time proves well spent for the two as they share a few special Christmas moments together.

“Marinette, dear, Adrien’s here,” Sabine called, her voice carrying through Marinette’s trap door.

“Come on, Tikki.” She grabbed up her purse and hurrying to her vanity to check her appearance a final time. Her fingers ran through the sheared locks, a smile lifting one corner of her mouth.

Taking a breath, she moved toward the trap door, lifting and stepping down without appearing too anxious. Her feet barely touched the steps as she floated down and met the blond waiting for her.

She knew the moment he caught sight of her, a loud exhale reaching her ears and forcing her eyes upward before she’d reached the halfway point on the stairs.

“Wow, Mari, you look—”

Her foot caught on the last step, pitching her forward and into his outstretched arms.

“—purrfectly stunning.” He smiled down at her, his eyes gleaming with a pride that warmed her far more than she thought possible. “I really like your new style. It suits you, Bugaboo.”

Her fingers went back to her hair, fluffing at her shorter bangs. Her cheeks bloomed with a bit of color.

He helped her upright, taking her hand and placing it in the crook of his arm. “Shall we? We don’t want them to close before we even get there, do we?”

Shaking herself, she called out a farewell to her mother, grabbing her keys. She allowed him to lead her down the few flights of stairs, moving a bit closer as they neared the main floor.

“You’re looking quite nice yourself, Kitty,” she whispered, managing to find words after the long silence. “Thank you for offering to come with me. I fear I’m going to be needing an extra set of hands for all I need to get.”

“Well, I’m always happy to help, you know that. Besides, I get to spend time with you. What more could this tomcat ask for?” He tossed her a cheeky grin, holding the door open for her.

“Always a charmer, huh, Kitty?” She pulled him along, giving him a teasing smile. “Come on. We do need to get there before they close.”

They walked the two blocks to the small fabric and yarn store Marinette had found one day, her smile growing a bit wider as she took in their selection. Pulling out two handbaskets, she handed one to Adrien and beckoned him further inside.

He chuckled as her feet skipped along the aisles in her excitement, not stopping until they reached the rows upon rows of yarn available. “What are we needing today, my fair Purrincess?”

Sticking her tongue out at him, she soon turned back to the task at hand, staring at the different yarns until she found the brand she wanted. “Well, I need enough skeins here to knit 6 scarves. I have plans on making some truly special ones this year.”

“Really? Anyone in particular?” He settled beside her, his hand outstretched for the yarn she chose. He sent her a wink for good measure, earning a roll of her eyes.

“Hmm, a few people maybe, Kitty, but you aren’t learning who until Christmas. Your curiosity won’t get me to spill what you’re getting.” She checked to ensure they remained alone as she spoke, not wanting anyone to become suspicious of them and the identities they still kept secret. Hawk Moth or no, they couldn’t be too careful as the protectors of Paris.

Another chuckle escaped him though he remained the diligent boyfriend, helping her when she asked and even when she didn’t. It continued to surprise her at times how in-sync they’d become in their civilian lives despite the years they spent together fighting as superheroes.

“What’s next, Bug?” Adrien asked, his green eyes dancing with mirth.

“Bells.” She moved toward the spinning rack where they kept most of the embellishments. Finding the golden bells she sought, she pulled 5 bags from the rack. She noted the few left and hoped she wouldn’t need to return for them later. She decided to take her chances as she glanced between their growing baskets of products.

She spun the rack a bit and stopped at the many buttons, pulling off several she liked from opalescence ones to onyx.

“What are those for?”

She glanced down at the bright green and spotted red ones in her hand. She’d just placed some tortoiseshell and reddish-oranges on in her basket. She couldn’t quite hide her growing smile as she whispered, “I have some special gloves in mind for these. 4 of them, to be exact.”

Not seeing any for in yellow, she decided she’d need to special order them, hoping they’d be there before Christmas.

Moving toward the counter, she caught Adrien glancing up at a shelf within the store, her gaze following his.

Her cheeks hurt from the grin that refused to quit.

Sitting on the shelf were 3 Chat Noir dolls. Dolls she’d made for the store to earn a few extra euros for future expenditures. It appeared she’d need to make more of both Chat and Ladybug in the near future. Maybe even a set for a certain Kitty who hadn’t stopped staring at his superhero doll since spying it.

“Come on,” she whispered, moving him forward until they had all her supplies laid out on the counter.

“You made those, didn’t you, My Lady?” He glanced up once more, his smile growing at the likeness he found there. “You certainly have his suit down. Almost like you’ve spent some time studying it.”

Fighting the warmth blooming in her cheeks, she spared him a knowing look, dropping her voice to whisper, “I’m not the only one who can be accused of that, Kitty.”

She opened her purse to pay, pausing as Adrien held out his card to the owner without batting an eye. She shook her head. “No, no way. You’re not doing that, Adrien. I asked you along to help carry, not pay.”

She pulled out her wallet and proceeded to take out the money she needed, but Adrien’s hand stopped her.

“Please, Mari, let me pay this time. You can always treat us to some hot chocolate later or something else.” He presented her his secret weapon, kitten eyes and a pouty bottom lip that almost never failed to work on her. “Let me spoil you just a little bit. After all, that’s what knights should do for princesses, shouldn’t they?”

“Hmm.” She nodded though her mind already spun with ideas on how to pay him back. She couldn’t in good conscience buy his own Christmas present whether he realized it or not. No, she’d have to do something to make things even once more. Good thing, she knew her Kitty well and could pull something off in a short amount of time.

Spotting a display near the counter, she smiled, sending Adrien ahead with the oversized bags of goods. She waited until he passed the window before pulling off several special beads and other trinkets.

At the owner’s questioning look, she said with a conspiratorial wink, “I have 2 new lucky charms to make.”

Soon enough, she placed the smaller bag within her purse, muttering an apology to Tikki without the owner noticing. She slipped out the door and glanced around for Adrien, gasping when she spotted him a few storefronts down, standing and chatting with a carriage driver.

She approached with a raised brow, which rose higher when he spotted her and shot her the most triumphant look she hadn’t seen since the days of Hawk Moth’s defeat.

“Come on, My Lady, 1 carriage ride around the square for the most beautiful woman in Paris.” He took her hand and helped her into the carriage, taking the seat beside her and draping her legs with the blanket provided.

The smug look he wore gave him away.

“You planned this from the start, didn’t you? Is this why you didn’t hesitate to say yes when I asked for your help at the store?” She poked his side with a gloved finger, her smile threatening to split her cheeks with how wide it felt. “Silly Kitty, you didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to, Mari. You mean the world to me. It’s our first Christmas together. How could I not make it as special as I can for you?” He nudged her cheek with his cold nose, earning a giggle as she accepted the cuddling, her hand crawling up his back and sinking into his hair.

She turned toward him enough to drop a kiss on his nose. “You’re all I need, Adrien, to make this Christmas special.”

He didn’t say anything at first, his throat working against her shoulder as he swallowed several times. When he finally managed to say something, he rasped, “I love you so much, Marinette, my beautiful lady.”

She pressed a kiss to his forehead, dropping her cheek to press against his hair. “I love you, too. Now and always.”

 

On the 6th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

  * 6 Knitted Scarves
  * 5 Bags of Golden Bells
  * 4 Pairs of Gloves
  * 3 Chat Noir Dolls
  * 2 Lucky Charms
  * 1 Carriage Ride




	8. 5 Dozen Cookies (Cheesecake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki gets Plagg to enjoy the Christmas holidays and a bit of baking fun by inviting him to play a game. By the end, we'll have one pretty stuffed kwami.

Tikki flew around the worktable where Marinette has been teaching Adrien all she knew about baking. Several batches of different treats and goodies spread out before the little kwami’s eyes.

“I don’t why he dragged me along,” Plagg grumbled from an upper beam, his eyes bored as he glanced down at the scene before him. “There’s no cheese anywhere.”

Shaking her head, she flew upward, coming to rest beside him, content to watch their chosens for a few moments. She didn’t mind Plagg’s snark, having grown used to it over the ages.

A familiar scent drifted upward, warm sugar and a dash of cinnamon drawing Tikki’s gaze toward the ovens.

She grinned, daring a peek at her other half. “You wanna play a game? I bet you all the cheese you can eat you’ll never win.”

She knew the minute she had his attention, his ears perking up and his eyes turning toward her, narrowing as if sizing her and her words up. She had him right where she wanted him as she dared another peek, seeing his tail swishing beneath him. He couldn’t ever hide his feelings from her.

“What did you have in mind, sugar cube?” He leaned over the edge, mimicking her position. His eyes gleamed with interest and his little tongue darted out to lick his lips, almost as if he could taste the cheese he thought he’d easily win.

“Don’t call me sugar cube.” Her words left her mouth before she could stop them, but she didn’t mind, seeing his little smirk growing at catching her as he did. He wouldn’t win so easily in the next round, she knew. “You must guess what’s the main ingredient in each of the goods Marinette makes with Adrien over the next hour. For every one you get right, you get a wedge of Camembert or another cheesy treat of your choice. For every one you get wrong, you must fetch me a sweet treat of my choosing. Do we have a deal?”

He didn’t answer her immediately, sizing her up once more. The way he narrowed his eyes at her, almost beady slits compared to earlier, had her wondering if maybe he didn’t sense the trap she’d created for him.

A single nod followed after some time, his eyes turning toward the prep table below. “Am I allowed to get closer to them or do I have to stay up here?”

“You can get closer, but you can’t ask Marinette or Adrien any questions. Got it?”

He shot her wink, diving down as he called out, “Got it, sugar cube.”

A sigh escaped at his nickname for her, wondering if she’d ever rid herself of it, but then, Marinette hadn’t won the battle on Bugaboo. She doubted either of them ever would where the black cat and his chosen were concerned.

A glance at the happiness on their chosens’ faces told her she could possibly get used to it eventually. It would seem she was stuck with Plagg for a good, long while.

She smiled at the thought, thinking she could have worse companions than her other half.

Drifting down from their previous position, she soon located Plagg near the tower of cookies, 5 dozen to be exact. At least, that’s what she’d heard Marinette proclaim after the last batch came out of the ovens.

He took an appreciative sniff, his tongue darting out as his eyes widened in surprise. “Cheesecake. They used cheesecake in these.”

A giggle escaped as she nodded. “Pretty good for a first try, but we’re not through yet.”

He took one from the top, munching on it as they moved onto the next batch of goodies prepared by the couple. He named them and the following three, earning him 4 wheels of Camembert from Adrien upon their return home.

In the meantime, he snuck a few extra cookies from the tower. The sly look he sent her hadn’t been missed as she hid a smile. He could act all he wanted, she decided, but she knew the truth. Her little cheese-eating partner could eat sweets when he had the right incentive.

Over the course of the next hour, he indulged her with the game they played, incorrectly guessing a few treats and earning Tikki a few of her favorite chocolate chip cookies.

She couldn’t stop the laughter from bursting out of her at his wide-eyed stare, memorized by the 3 cheese Danishes Marinette had been able to save of the half dozen they’d made. She’d even swear she caught a bit of drool leaking from his open mouth before Adrien offered him one.

“Come back here, you stinky cat. We’re not through with our game,” she shouted after him, giggles erupting as he flew with his prize to the rafters.

“Five-minute break, Tik. I need some time with this lovely, heavenly piece of cheesy pastry,” he called back, the barest hint of a whine in his voice at her command.

“Fine. Five minutes, Plagg. No more,” she warned, settling next to him with her own treat in hand, a cheesecake cookie this time.

He mumbled around the food he engulfed in one bite, barely taking the time to chew it as it disappeared. Humming his content, he lounged back and watched as she took daintier bites. “This wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. Thanks, Tik.”

“The afternoon’s not over yet.” She dared a peek below them, smiling as she caught the beginnings of the final event. “I hope you’ve saved room for the last part of our game.”

He snorted. “I can take anything you got, sugar cube, and you know it.”

“Hmm, we’ll see.” A smile stretched her tiny mouth once more, her gaze meeting his with a knowing look that should’ve worried him if he’d been a bit more awake.

Cinnamon filled the air once more as the duo below pulled out 2 large cinnamon buns from the oven.

“Ready?” Tikki called to Plagg, drifting back down to the worktable below. Her gaze didn’t leave the two masterpieces as she licked her lips. She could almost taste the doughy goodness to come.

The little black cat landed beside her a moment later. “What’s so great about these anyway?”

His tiny paw pointed with accusation at the offending treats, much to her irritation.

Marinette giggled, winking at Tikki and pulling one from the small ladybug kwami.

“Well, these aren’t just sweets, Plagg. Not when Marinette’s done anyway.” She shushed him before he could retort, pointing at her chosen and giving him her sternest expression possible. “Just watch and see.”

Sure enough, Marinette pulled out a mixing bowl full of cream cheese and handed it to Adrien, picking up another matching one. Together, the two poured in the other ingredients they needed for the buns.

Daring a peek at Plagg, she caught him trying to appear disinterested yet not quite managing as the cream cheese had been softened and dyed to match his signature green eyes in Adrien’s bowl. In Marinette’s, she could make out a pinkish-red that matched her.

Another giggle escaped as they poured the bowls’ contents over the buns, moving them so the icing covered the cinnamon treat underneath a veritable mound of icing.

The baker and her assistant added a few more additions before declaring the treats complete and ready to enjoy by everyone.

Plagg resisted for a total of five seconds before diving into the pastry with its surprise cheese filling and icing, eating far more than any of them imagined possible of the black cat.

After they finished their treats and their chosens cleaned up, Tikki drifted over to Plagg where he lounged, his eyes sleep-heavy. “So, smelly cat, was the day worth it after all?”

“Hmm, it’s still not the same as pure cheese, sugar cube, but yeah, it wasn’t so bad. I wouldn’t mind another day eventually.” He made a point to glare at her as he rolled himself into a more comfortable position.

A grunt escaped when she poked his side before settling next to him.

He started to purr, his eyes closing.

“Merry Christmas, Plagg,” she whispered, sleep claiming her after the decadent afternoon of baking well spent.

After all, she had 1 stuffed cat kwami to snuggle with her despite all his earlier snark.

 

On the 5th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

  * 5 Dozen Cookies
  * 4 Wheels of Camembert
  * 3 Cheese Danishes
  * 2 Cinnamon Buns
  * 1 Snarky yet Stuffed Kwami




	9. 4 Wrapped Gifts (Lukadrien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Adrien get some gift-wrapping lessons from Rose after a disastrous attempt at wrapping on their own. Then, they get to spend some time together, bringing the Christmas magic back to their little apartment.

“Are you sure we’re up to this?” Luka eyed the pile of gift wrap and all the accessories Adrien had bought the previous day. His hand itched at the mountain of supplies and the few gifts they had left to wrap for the holiday season. “I can send Jules a quick text. I’m sure Rose wouldn’t mind helping us out with this.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Adrien picked up the nearest roll of paper, taking his time to clear their small dining table and unraveling the delicate paper. “Besides, Marinette makes it look easy. How hard could it possibly be, huh?”

His boyfriend sent him a wink as he picked up the nearby scissors and made the first cut.

Luka could only watch Adrien make that cut, wondering when he’d need to call in reinforcements. He knew they’d be needed, but he couldn’t take Adrien’s happiness away, either. After all, he knew what the blond had been through before they’d gotten together. No way would he do that so close to Christmas, either, sensing the sadness in his partner despite Adrien’s adamancy in being fine.

An hour passed before the blond groaned. “Maybe you were right. Maybe we aren’t meant to make pretty presents like Mari or Rose.”

Luka glanced up from his guitar, spying the 4 gifts Adrien had managed to wrap, albeit terribly. Paper stuck out at weird angles on the simple boxes. Tape covered almost every surface of the paper in an attempt to keep it in place.

“It’s not a bad thing, Ren. We can’t be good at everything.” He stood and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, dropping a kiss on his forehead. “It’s not a terrible first try. Maybe we can take some lessons once Rose or Marinette comes to our rescue. What do you say? I’m sure they’d love the chance to teach us something.”

A quick text sent soon brought them company in the form of Rose and Juleka, their gazes going over the damage done on their small table.

“How many rolls of tape did you use?” Rose eyed one package, her hands reaching out yet not daring to touch.

Luka hid a smile. He could only imagine what the poor scrapbooker and gift wrapping extraordinaire thought of Adrien’s little adventure with some paper and tape.

Adrien’s voice sounded sheepish as he admitted, “I lost count after 3 rolls.”

His cheeks bloomed with a rosy shade that brought a small thrill to Luka. He couldn’t get enough of those blushes, usually delighting in making them happen whenever they were alone at night. He’d have to make sure he gained a few more just for him after the ladies had left them.

Juleka poked his side and gave him a knowing look.

He fought another smile, shooting her a wink.

Rose’s voice became quite businesslike as she took over the wrapping, showing Adrien and him how to properly wrap gifts. She soon had their remaining gifts complete with paper, ribbons, and bows. Tags had been put on each with her special flourish attached and Adrien’s neat penmanship.

Tucking the gifts back into the small closet, the ladies soon took their leave, promising to return Christmas morning.

Having regained their table, Luka set to work on preparing dinner for them as Adrien walked into their bathroom, wanting to wash the glitter and other wrapping remnants off him.

Food soon simmered in the pan while he moved toward the table, lighting the 2 candles Marinette had made and brought to them a few days ago. He smiled as the cinnamon scent drifted over the area from the oils she’d used in the tapered wax.

A quick flick of his wrist had their apartment cast into dimmer lighting, allowing the soft glow of the candles to illuminate the table and the few elegant touches they owned.

“Hmm, someone’s in a romantic mood.”

Adrien’s reappearance surprised Luka, almost upsetting the pan he’d been removing from the stovetop. “You’re too quiet.”

He offered the blond a smile to soften his words.

“You want some help?”

Shaking his head, he shooed the other man from the small kitchen. “Go and relax. I’ll be done in a moment.”

He tried not to stare after Adrien as the blond man moved into their living room, dropping onto their couch with a suggestive flourish, his hand draped over his forehead. Another smile, deeper this time, appeared at such antics.

He hurried back to his current task, taking the chicken he’d made and the veggies, placing them just so on their plates. Carrying them to the table, he opened his mouth to call Adrien to dinner, only to discover their living room empty.

“Ren?”

“One sec.” His call came from their room, sounding as though the blond had moved deep into the room.

A moment later, Luka caught a blur of blond hair and a bulky package, his eyes growing wide upon recognizing the object Adrien held in his hands. “Where did you find that?”

Adrien beamed, setting 1 beautifully adorned angel on the table, the perfect tree topper Luka had ever thought to see. “I found it while shopping for supplies the other day. It was in this little antique shop and I couldn’t pass it up, knowing you’d love it. You do love it, don’t you?”

The hesitation in the blond’s voice nearly broke Luka.

He’d almost forgotten how much his beloved Adrien could be so insecure despite their two years together.

Forgetting dinner for the moment, he took two long strides, pulling the slightly smaller man in his arms and holding him tight. “I love it, Ren, and I love you. Thank you.”

They shared a long and heated kiss, one full of emotion as they poured themselves into that simple declaration of their feelings.

Pulling back, Luka picked up the angel and placed it on their tree, his eyes brimming. Adrien’s presence beside him more than enough to make the evening the best in his memory.

He’d never forget this second Christmas for many years to come.

 

On the 4th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

  * 4 Wrapped Gifts
  * 3 Rolls of Tape
  * 2 Lighted Candles
  * 1 Angel for the Tree




	10. 3 Scented Candles (Alyanette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Alya share some downtime and a bubble bath during the busy Christmas season.

Marinette hummed as she prepared the bath, sighing when the water reached the perfect temperature. A smile drifted across her features as she pictured the relaxation she’d soon be indulging in after a hectic day of work and late shopping.

“I thought I smelled the 3 candles you’d made the other day, girl.” Alya leaned in the doorway.

Vanilla and sugar cookie mixed well with the soft pine scent she’d found at a boutique that specialized in essential oils.

“Well, I had to make sure they matched the season, didn’t I?” she quipped, her hand going back to the water to ensure the temp hadn’t moved.

A giggle behind her brought her gaze back to her live-in girlfriend of three years. In the outstretched hands, she found 2 dark blue bath bombs.

She raised her brow at their presence before taking them in hand and dropping them into the bath, watching as they fizzed and bubbled. The water changed from clear to a dark blue before giving way to a rainbow of pretty colors.

“Where did you find these?” She turned back to find Alya undressing, her shirt catching for a moment in her hair before giving and dropping to the floor at the reporter’s feet.

“This online seller had been popping up lately on one social media or another. I decided to click and found these.” She nodded toward the water, diverting Marinette’s attention back to the water and the two floating plastic balls in the middle of the tub. “Those were the biggest selling point.”

Reaching toward them, Marinette soon gasped as she took in the clear plastic shells and the contents within. “Are these real?”

“Supposedly, they could be. Each ring has at least a hundred-euro value attached to them. Why else would I drop the exorbitant fee on them?” Alya winked as her pants dropped beside her shirt, soon followed by her undergarments.

Watching her girlfriend step into the tub, Marinette was struck by her luck in falling for her best friend since lycée. She couldn’t imagine not spending her days without Alya beside her, especially the days leading up to Christmas.

“Are you joining me or what, M?”

The question brought Marinette back to the present.

She sent the reporter a saucy wink as she disappeared into their bedroom, retrieving one more item she’d bought for them before calling an end to her last-minute shopping. She eyed the other gifts she’d gotten but decided they could wait for bedtime, her mind already spinning at the possibilities.

Returning to the bathroom, she worked to school her expression as she hid the bottle behind her back.

She didn’t fool her girlfriend for a moment as Alya’s brow rose with a knowing smirk tilting her lips at one corner.

“What did you buy to try this time?”

A proud smile broke across her features, pulling the bottle out for the other woman’s inspection.

“Girl, you didn’t? Oh, I’ve been looking for that everywhere. Where did you find that?” Alya took the bottle from Marinette’s outstretched hand. “You are amazing, M.”

Not wasting another moment, Marinette slipped out of her clothes, stepping into the full tub and delighting in the soothing bubbles surrounding her.

Her girlfriend maneuvered them, so Marinette sat in front of the redhead, her hair pulled high into a messy bun. Strong fingers kneaded the tense muscles in her shoulders, dragging a grateful moan from her. “You’ve been working too hard, M.”

“It’ll slow down eventually, Miss Hypocrite.” She gasped when a hand smacked her hip near her bottom. She turned with a grin to see a mirroring one on Alya’s lips. “Besides, we could both use a vacation after the new year comes and goes. I was thinking about taking a week or two off near Valentine’s Day if you’re up for a little adventure.”

Alya didn’t say anything as her fingers continued to knead at the knots in Marinette’s shoulders for several moments.

Growing concerned, the young designer turned to find the thoughtful look on her girlfriend’s beloved face. “What’s up? You don’t want to go on vacation with me?”

Another swat brought a squeak to her lips. “Stop that!”

“Well, stop saying silly things then, M. Of course, I want to go on an adventure with you, but I had something planned a little sooner.” At Marinette’s quirked brow, she continued, “I guess I can spoil my Christmas gift to you a couple days early. I got us two tickets to New York City. You’ve always wanted to go, and I managed to finagle a few days between Christmas and New Year’s for us to go.”

Unmindful of the full tub, Marinette spun around, water sloshing over the edge and splattering the floor and mat below. She ignored the pointed look Alya sent her as she wrapped her arms around the other woman, holding her tight.

“Best girlfriend ever, Al.” She kissed along Alya’s jawline, working toward her girlfriend’s lips.

Alya didn’t let her, pulling back with a pleased look as she whispered, “I’m hoping to be promoted soon to Best Wife, I hope you know.”

This time, Marinette swatted Alya. “Someone’s been snooping again.”

A cheeky grin appeared. “What can I say? This reporter is nosy.”

“And loved.” She leaned in for the kiss she’d been denied earlier. “Happy Christmas, Alya.”

 

On the 3rd day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

  * 3 Scented Candles
  * 2 Bath Bombs
  * 1 Shared Bubble Bath




	11. 2 Boughs of Holly (Nelix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix isn't having the best Christmas, something that Adrien and subsequently Nino want to fix. It's been months since Nino's seen his ex, but that doesn't mean his feelings have lessened in that time for Felix. If anything, they've increased along with his desire to help Felix have the best Christmas possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got angstier than I originally planned, but it has a happy ending, I swear.

“Bro, this is really nice. Fe’s going to love it.” Adrien strung another string of lights around the tree, eying the large pine tree with an eye honed from years of modeling at Gabriel Fashion. “I don’t know if he’s talked to you yet, but he’s taking Father’s recent betrayal harder than I thought he would.”

Nino didn’t say anything as he pulled out another sack full of Christmas décor he’d brought with him earlier that day. He didn’t need to, he knew, having spent more years in Adrien’s company. He knew his best friend better than most, having witnessed Adrien’s devastation of learning Gabriel had been Hawk Moth firsthand.

He’d tagged along readily when Adrien suggested they surprise Felix with Christmas decorations, hoping to recapture a time before their father had completely lost it. He didn’t want to leave either Agreste man alone if he could help it, sensing they needed someone more than they’d ever admit. Well, Adrien would admit it and had to him, but he wondered about Felix, not really knowing the older man as well as he’d thought.

A key scraping the lock proved their only warning before Felix entered the small apartment, his entire body freezing upon catching them working in his personal space.

“Ren, I told you I didn’t want to celebrate Christmas this year.” The older blond dropped his bag beside the front door, his gaze going to the keyring to place his keys before returning it to the men across the room. “Why are you doing this?”

Nino dared a glance between the two blonds wondering if he should leave, having overstepped where he wasn’t wanted. A look at the chilled expression on Felix’s face, he decided he should leave, taking a step toward the door.

“You’re in on this, too?” Felix’s gaze landed on him, freezing him in place.

“Please, Fe, don’t be angry.” Adrien took a step forward. “It was my idea. Nino only wanted to help because I asked. I just wanted to have some normalcy in our lives after Father.”

Felix flinched at that, his foot stepping back toward the door. His eyes closed, leaving Nino wondering what the older blond was thinking.

“Fe?” Adrien took another step closer.

Before he could get any further, Felix opened his eyes once more, his gaze settling on Nino and burning him where he stood. “Do what you want, but don’t bother me. I have work to do.”

With that, he strode out of the room, leaving Adrien and Nino staring after him.

Not wanting the two to fight, Nino turned to Adrien. “Maybe we should just leave it alone, dude. You can’t force him when he’s clearly not ready.”

The blond worried his lip as he stared at the closed office door. “Something’s not right, Nino. Can you talk to him? Please? He listens to you, or he did once. He still cares about you. I know he does.”

“Drop it, dude. He decided long before your father that I wasn’t worth knowing any longer. He wouldn’t want to talk to me. Not anymore.” To make his point, he returned to the 2 boughs of holly he’d been draping over the large mantle, ignoring the pained expression in the green eyes of his best friend. He couldn’t go back to what he’d once had with Felix, not after he’d been left without a backward glance.

“You deserve to be happy, Nino. So does he.” Adrien’s quiet voice shook him.

A smile formed as he met his best friend’s gaze. “I could say the same for you.”

“I have My Lady to keep me happy. She may not act like she cares about me, but I know she does. Deep down, she cares.” The blond didn’t quite sound as convincing as he thought he probably did, but Nino didn’t push the matter, settling for quiet once more.

When they finished with the decorations, he glanced around, happy with the overall effect they’d worked to create. He tapped Adrien’s shoulder and walked with him to the front door of the apartment. However, he didn’t step out with the blond, daring a pointed look at the closed office door.

“Talk to him, Nino. Please? Find out what’s going on. You’ve always been the one he opened up to, even before everything happened.” Adrien mimicked his earlier action, tapping Nino’s shoulder before slipping down the hall and onto the elevator.

Pausing for a moment, indecision clear, Nino closed the front door and walked to the office door. His hand raised to knock, freezing mere millimeters from the wooden paneling. A soft noise inside brought his hand to the knob, twisting it and pushing the door open on quiet hinges.

“Felix?” Nino’s voice didn’t rise above a whisper, his breath catching as he took in the broken man sitting behind the desk. Without worrying about his own stuttering heart, he moved toward the hunched man, his hand rubbing circles along his upper shoulders. “Talk to me. What’s going on?”

His ex didn’t say anything as tears continued to pour silently down his cheeks. The rare emotional show threatened to rip Nino in two as he watched with mounting concern.

Dropping to his knees beside the chair, he swiveled it until he had Felix facing him. His hand cupped the blond’s cheek as he whispered, “Talk to me, please? You never cry.”

Words never formed on the other man’s lips before they crashed into his, claiming him in a kiss that he’d thought to never experience again. Tears leaked onto his cheeks, dampening both his skin and his spirit. He’d dreamt of this happening since Felix had broken things between them months ago but not like this, not with Felix broken.

Pulling away, he rested his forehead on the still sitting man’s knee, taking deep breaths to regain whatever cool he could.

“I’ve missed you, Nino.” With those words, the dam broke. The usually taciturn man couldn’t stop himself, pouring out everything he’d been holding in the past several months.

Nino didn’t say anything, settling a bit closer to Felix as the other man revealed secrets he’d been keeping for far too long. His arms welcomed the blond when he sank to the floor beside Nino, tightening when Felix spoke of knowing about Gabriel’s secret before he’d been caught. He spoke of his promise to keep it secret despite knowing Adrien’s secret as Chat Noir, wanting to do something for his father even if it went against everything he believed in.

“Ren’s going to hate me,” he finished, his body slackening in Nino’s arms, limp and exhausted. “He’s never going to forgive me for hiding something so big from him. I’m sure you hate me, too. I pushed you away, hoping to protect you or maybe myself after learning about Father.”

“I don’t hate you, Fe. I’m a little mad, but I don’t hate you.” Nino pulled the man impossibly closer, his hand rubbing circles across his back. “Adrien will forgive you. He doesn’t hold grudges. He never has even when he has a reason to.”

He lost track of time as he held the blond close, not wanting their time to end yet knowing it would. He knew Felix wouldn’t permit him to see the blond down for long. He had too much Agreste pride to ever show such weakness to anyone, taking after Gabriel far more in that respect than Adrien.

He hadn’t been wrong when a minute later Felix pulled away, dusting off his clothing and not meeting Nino’s worried gaze.

“I apologize for my outburst. It won’t happen again. I’ll be fine.” The blond stood, holding his hand out to Nino to assist him up as well. “I better get back to work.”

Taking the cue Felix offered, Nino moved toward the office door, his gaze bouncing toward the man in front of him. He wanted to say something, perhaps find some way to stay a bit longer, but nothing came to him.

Caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Felix freezing upon entering the living room of his small apartment, slamming into the man’s back. “Geez, sorry about that.”

The blond didn’t say anything, stepping toward the middle of the room.

“Fe?” Nino dared a glance at the blond’s face and caught the wonder upon it, the small smile at the décor bringing a similar one to his own. “It’s not terrible, is it? Christmas?”

“No, it’s not.” The quiet words spoke louder than Nino would’ve imagined as Felix touched the tabletop tree. The ornaments dangling from it looked old and well-loved if Nino could guess. “It’s not the same, either, without her. She made the holiday bearable.”

He didn’t need any further information to know who Felix meant. Emilie Agreste. The stories Nino heard about her over the years made him wish he could’ve met her and the Agreste heirs before she disappeared.

“I apologize once more. I shouldn’t keep you.”

“I don’t have anywhere else to be if you don’t mind the company.” He moved a step closer, hoping against hope that maybe Felix would let him stay. He wouldn’t normally push, but then, he didn’t normally see his ex-boyfriend break down as though the world had crumbled around him. “After all, I thought I’d try to find the 1 sprig of mistletoe Adrien stuck somewhere.”

Another half-smile formed. “He must’ve thought he could sneak that past me again. Besides, I won’t be kissing anyone under it anytime soon.”

Nino happened to glance up, a cheeky grin forming as he caught the white berries dangling above Felix’s head. “I wouldn’t say that just yet.”

Before he could stop himself, he closed the distance between them, whispering, “I missed you, too, Fe.”

His lips brushed across the blond’s, giving him ample time to pull away. His lips curled upward as Felix inched closer, his hands going to Nino’s neck and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss he’d started.

Neither moved for the longest while, content to explore each other’s lips in ways they hadn’t since their breakup. Hands roamed while their lips spoke silent vows to one another.

Nino dared to open his eyes and met the cool blue ones that belonged to the only man he’d loved more than he’d thought possible. Still loved if his heart was any source to go by with its rapid beating in his chest.

“Spend Christmas with me, Fe,” he whispered when they finally broke apart, seeking air to fill their lungs. “Just this Christmas is all I ask.”

Felix shook his head, a full smile blooming as he countered, “I’d rather have every Christmas with you, Nino. As many Christmases as you’ll give me.”

Laughing, he pulled the blond close and planted another kiss to his lips. “I think I can make that happen.”

 

On the 2nd day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

  * 2 Boughs of Holly
  * 1 Sprig of Mistletoe




	12. 1 Winter Wonderland (Marichat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir surprises Marinette with a special Christmas present, taking her on an adventure she won't soon forget.

_11:45 pm Christmas Eve_

Flicking the switch on her bedroom light, Marinette moved toward her bed, her eyes heavy from the hours of pouring over new sketches. The inspiration strong after having spent so many hours with her family and friends, exchanging gifts and baked goods to keep them going. She’d been hit mid-morning, excusing herself from the bakery below and her friends.

They’d let her go, too, with a plate full of treats to munch on as she worked through several pages within her new sketchbook, courtesy of her best friend. The pencils she used through the day proved new as well, a gift from both Nino and Adrien.

The only mar had been the blond’s absence, his apologies sent via Nino and some FaceTime.

She missed him but understood. He couldn’t help his father’s need to control everything, including him.

Settling under her covers, her head had barely touched the pillow when a tap at her skylight caught her attention. Green eyes glowed from the window.

“It’s late, Chat,” she muttered, moving to pull the latch and push the window open. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping? It’s almost Christmas.”

“Why do you think I’m here, Purrincess?” He didn’t enter her room as she expected. Instead, he held out his hand to her. “Come on. I want to show you something.”

She considered telling him no since sleep had been so close to claiming her, but one look at his hopeful expression and perked ears had her changing her mind. “I need to change first.”

She hid her smile, hearing his soft exclamation of triumph and hurrying back to the main part of her room. She pulled the clothes she’d worn earlier from the pile she’d formed a few minutes before, replacing her pajamas with the knitted sweater and jeans. Thick socks and her favorite boots followed.

Another minute passed before she stepped onto her balcony, joining Chat Noir there.

“Beautiful as always, Mari,” he whispered, taking her hand and leading her to the railing. “Ready for the surprise I have for you?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Chaton.” She wrapped her hands around his neck, allowing him to lift her into his arms as he’d done on a few other occasions. She hid her smile in his shoulder as he jumped onto the railing and took off into the night, leaving the warmth of her room far behind.

“We’re almost there,” he whispered into her ear as he vaulted from one rooftop to another.

She didn’t mind, snuggling deeper into his arms. The cold air smarted at her exposed skin, but it didn’t bother her enough to ask him to hurry. She paused at the thought that she enjoyed being in his arms, not understanding when that had happened but realizing it had.

Even more surprising, she didn’t mind that her heart had shifted enough to include him.

Her arms tightened around his neck, bringing herself a bit closer to his warmth.

She didn’t notice he’d stopped until he chuckled, his green gaze soft as it met hers.

Turning to see the surprise he’d wanted to show her, she could barely contain her gasp, taking in the lit greenhouse of the Bois de Boulogne. The strewn lights surrounding the interior reminded her of tiny fairies as they flickered.

“Oh, Chat, it’s wonderful,” she breathed, tapping his shoulder to let her down. She didn’t go far before her hand sought his, pulling him along as she explored the empty building. “How did you manage this?”

The flowers the greenhouse kept bloomed full despite the darkened sky beyond the windows. Pinks, blues, yellows, and purples mingled with the Christmas décor sprinkled sporadically throughout the room. She couldn’t imagine how long or what he’d had to do to make this happen. Outside, the winter scenery added to the delicate atmosphere of the interior and the fragility of the flowers she saw.

“The park’s groundskeepers did most of the work. I just have a few friends here who wanted to help me with the rest.” He pointed at the lights, his smile widening and his eyes softening more. “After all, it’s not every day I can bring someone special with me to one of my favorite spots.”

Her brow arched at this new information. She hadn’t thought a simple greenhouse would be something Chat would like, filing the information away for later.

“Well, I’m glad I got to see it.” She stole another look around them, wishing they could stay forever. Her smile dimmed as another thought came to her, unbidden and unwanted. “Wouldn’t you rather share this with Ladybug though?”

“I know she’d love this place, but no, the only person I want to share it with is you, Marinette.” One clawed finger tapped her nose, his eyes watching her. A wicked gleam entered his expression as he backed her toward a doorway, pointing up after catching her piqued look.

Mistletoe hung from the frame.

“What do you think you’re doing, Chat?” She crossed her arms over her chest, doing her best to appear stern. She couldn’t let him know that her insides warmed at the thought of sharing a kiss with him. She wondered what his lips would feel like against her own, discounting the kiss they’d shared over a year before during the Dark Cupid akuma. That had been necessity, not desire.

This one promised desire and more.

“Purrty please, Purrincess. Just one kiss for this lonely alley cat.” His bottom lip pouted, and his pupils widened in the best pleading face she’d ever seen from him.

“What about Ladybug? You love her, don’t you?” She had to know that he wanted her because it was her, not as some substitute for another.

“I will always care about Ladybug. She’s my partner, but I’ve been finding my heart leaning towards another raven-haired lady lately. She keeps me up at night, wondering what her amazing mind is creating or what crusade she’s taken up for one of her friends.” The clawed finger moved over her cheek until his hand could cup it, drawing her closer to him. “You’re the one I want, Marinette. I know that now, but you have to say you don’t want me. Say it and I’ll walk away forever.”

She gasped, seeing the sincerity in his eyes behind the pout. Insecurity lurked, too, she realized. Her sweet partner had fallen for her on both sides of the mask, and he didn’t even know it. She’d fallen for him on this side, wishing in some way they could reveal who they were. She wanted to know his other side as he knew hers, but that day would come eventually, she knew.

For now, she hadn’t answered his question, her thoughts too wrapped up in other revelations to form the words that he most wanted to hear.

She felt her lips curve upward as her hands went up his arms to his shoulders, cupping his neck and dragging him the small space between them. Her lips crashed into his, leaving them both breathless before she remembered herself, moving her lips along his until he responded in kind.

His hands beckoned her closer, one still on her cheek as the other rested on her hip.

Dragging his lips from hers, he sprinkled kisses along her jaw and down to the hollow of her neck. “Mari, you’re going to prove the death of me.”

She smiled, her hands going to his wild locks and finding his favorite spots. Her smile grew, hearing him purr under her ministrations. “I love you, Chat Noir. Thank you for this wonderful spring within 1 winter wonderland. It’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”

His hand tightened on her hip for a moment. “I love you, too, Marinette. Merry Christmas.”

The clock tower nearby chimed midnight, ringing in Christmas Day.

She hoped the chiming would never end as he held her close and whispered words of love between kisses and love bites. No, she had no intention of forgetting this Christmas ever, certainly not when she had a handsomely sweet superhero by her side.

 

On the 1st day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

  * 1 Winter Wonderland




	13. Merry Christmas, Everyone! (Ladynoir with a dash of Adrinette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wants to surprise her classmates during Adrien's big ice-skating party, but she'll need some help from the host himself and her favorite partner. What she doesn't expect is an identity reveal on Christmas Day at the party, especially when her sweet Chat takes a bit longer to make the same leaps she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some ridiculous fluff on this one as it's my (belated) Christmas gift to you all.

Less than two hours before the biggest Christmas celebration she’d ever remember.

She still couldn’t believe it was happening. After all, it wasn’t every day she saw Adrien burst into the classroom, excitement making him bounce in place. His announcement had been met with shock before the entire class had erupted in cheers.

Gabriel Agreste had decided to buy out the local rink for an entire afternoon for Adrien and his classmates. Their families had been invited as well.

She guessed miracles could really happen.

A smile lifted the corners of her lips as she put the final touches on the outfit she’d been making since learning of this new development.

If Gabriel Agreste could prove a decent human being towards his son, then maybe she could finally work up the nerve to ask Adrien out on a date.

She just needed to finish her outfit before she could declare herself ready to do just that.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Marinette?” Tikki’s voice piped up. “I know you want to surprise your classmates today, but is this really a good idea? I mean, it’s not like Ladybug was invited to this unlike you.”

“It’s fine, Tik. I’ve already cleared it with Adrien and have Chat on board as well. It’ll be fine. Besides, it’ll be nice to surprise our friends after the past year. I swear all of our classmates have been akumatized by now. They deserve to know they’re still cared about by both Chat and me, don’t they?” She stuck her needle into the last sequin, pulling the thread taut without overtightening it. Cutting the thread a moment later, she stood and spun with the shimmery skating skirt in her hands.

“I still think you should do this another way,” Tikki muttered around a mouth full of cookie. “But, I’ll go along with this if you think it’s best. You’ll look beautiful in that, Marinette. Adrien won’t know what’ll hit him when he sees you.”

She certainly hoped so.

She quickly changed, spurred on by her mother’s voice to move along.

Soon, she stood in her outfit, the blue sequins and matching shimmery material making her feel like an absolute princess.

“Marinette, we should get going,” her mother called out again.

“Coming.” She grabbed her skates and headed down the stairs, earning herself a few ahs and oohs from her parents.

It took some promises of pictures and a few other incentives to get her parents to walk out the front door, camera in hand for their afternoon at the rink.

Upon arriving, she almost fell over as Alya practically tackled her, followed by Nino and a few other classmates in their excitement for the day.

“Hey, girl, you are rocking that skating outfit.” Alya gave her a thumbs up before stepping back to link her arm with Nino, who couldn’t help but agree.

“I know my bro won’t be able to resist you in that, dudette.”

Needing something to do, she smoothed her skirt, hoping to stymie the sudden nerves overtaking her as she stood with them and her parents outside the large rink.

An arriving limo pulled their attention, watching as Gabriel stepped out with Adrien behind and Nathalie bringing up the rear.

She watched as the blond of her dreams spoke with his father a few moments before walking toward them, his excitement brimming to the surface upon seeing them.

“I’m so glad you could make it. You’re amazing friends.” He beamed at them, moving to hug each of them. He stopped when he reached her, his eyes straying from hers for far longer than she’d ever seen him do with her before. “Mari, you look amazing. Did you make it yourself?”

She nodded, her throat too dry to say anything.

“So, I have to help my father greet our guests, but will you save a spin around the rink for me?” His hand touched hers, warming her skin and making her jump a bit.

Another nod and Adrien disappeared inside the rink, catching up to his father and Nathalie.

“Oh, girl, you gotta get over this if you want to ask him out.” Alya nudged her forward, not taking pity on her as she usually did whenever some progress with Adrien had been made.

Groaning, she managed to hide her blush from her parents and the others that had started showing up, hurrying inside.

Several others had gathered around the rink, working to put on their skates and get onto the ice by the time she felt under control once more.

At least, she thought she’d regained control, but Adrien proved her wrong by appearing at her side, his hand outstretched. “Shall we?”

Dryness plagued her, leaving her with the lone ability of nodding to his questions.

 _Surely, she could do more than that_ , she silently fumed as she accepted his hand and followed him onto the ice.

“Hey, Mari, can you keep a secret?” He dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. He waited for her nod before he continued, “We’re going to have some surprise guests today. I can’t wait for you to meet them. I’m still in shock they wanted to come.”

“W-who?” She managed to finally say though she already had an idea on who he meant. A small smile curved her lips as she caught the wonderment in his eyes.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” He tapped her nose, earning him a wrinkle and a mock-glare from her. “Okay, but you can’t tell anyone. Promise?”

“Promise.” She leaned closer without realizing it, her breath caught in her throat as he allowed the suspense to build between them.

He happened to glance up before he answered her. A frown marred his features. “I, um, I didn’t realize the afternoon had gotten so late. I need to do something for Father. I’ll be right back.”

He escorted her to one of the doorways, dropping a kiss on her knuckles before hurrying toward the opposite side of the rink at a fast clip.

She didn’t understand his need to leave so quickly until she happened to catch the clock as well, gasping. She’d lost track of time, and she risked being late for the surprise she’d planned for her classmates.

She tossed a few words at Alya, who’d come closer to ask after Adrien’s quick departure, moving toward the ladies’ room as fast as her skates would allow.

Inside, she flipped the door’s lock and opened her purse to let Tikki out. “Time to do this.”

A minute later, she walked out of the bathroom, dressed as Ladybug and slipped her yo-yo from her waist. Sending it flying, she soon lifted herself skyward, settling on a beam above the rink to await Chat’s arrival.

He didn’t disappoint, showing up a moment later and looking quite pleased with himself.

“Merry Christmas, My Lady.” He crouched beside her, his typical smile sweet as he regarded her. “How are you doing this fine day?”

“You’re certainly in a good mood.” She returned his smile, glad to see him so happy. She knew he liked to goof off and have a good time, but something about that day had put a glow on him she hadn’t seen before. She couldn’t help but wonder what had made him that way.

“Why shouldn’t I be? I get to see your lovely face, and I get to do some good work by making a surprise appearance.” He glanced down at her classmates below, his smile dimming as he continued his search. “I just saw her a moment ago. Did something happen?”

When he would’ve ruined their surprise by dropping to the ice below, she pulled on his tail and kept him in place. “Who are you looking for, Chaton?”

“A really good friend. I wanted to surprise her.” His gaze darted over the milling families and students, restless as he continued to search fruitlessly. “She’s not here, but her parents are.”

“Do you know everyone down there?” Her gaze followed his around the ice, noting that Adrien had yet to reappear. His father and Nathalie still stood off to the side, watching the families and students as they skated, content to watch rather than participate. She dared a glance back at him and caught him worrying his bottom lip as his finger played with his ring. “Are you in this class, Chat?”

He nodded, not really paying attention to her question and the big clue he’d given her.

She stared at him for the longest time, stripping away his mask and leaving him with green eyes and tamer locks of blond hair. How she hadn’t seen it before, she’d never know, but she couldn’t un-see the similarities between her two favorite blonds.

Hoping her hunch proved correct, she glanced back and checked off each of their classmates. She didn’t want to make a fool of herself if she proved her next question wrong, needing to be sure.

Everyone was present. Well, everyone but her and Adrien, that was.

Stifling the smile that threatened to bloom over her lips, she covered his hand, stilling his restless actions. She waited until his green gaze met hers before asking, “Do you have feelings for a certain designer in this class?”

He sighed, nodding after a moment passed. He kept his eyes downcast as he admitted, “I thought she was just a friend for the longest time, but it hit me recently that I didn’t want her to be that anymore. I want more with her if she’ll have me. Oh, Bugaboo, she’s amazing and talented. She makes me want to be better than I am.”

“I bet she’s been dying to ask you out, too. Any girl would be lucky to have you, Adrien.” She kept her voice low, not wanting to draw attention to them or accidentally give away his secret to their classmates below.

“You think so?” He offered her a shy smile, but it froze a moment later. In fact, his entire posture tensed as he regarded her a bit closer, almost too close for her own comfort. “You know who I am?”

“In fairness, Chaton, I just put it together.” She inched closer, her smile growing a bit wider despite her best efforts. “I believe if you think about it a bit more, you’ll be able to figure it out, too.”

Sinking down to sit beside her, he glanced around the rink, his mask crinkling as he furrowed his brow.

She couldn’t help thinking she’d never seen him look more adorable as she watched him, her hand still on his. She linked their fingers together as she waited for him to put it together, growing more at ease with her new knowledge with each second that passed.

“You’re in this class, too, aren’t you, My Lady?” His question took a bit in coming, but the growing smile on his face showed he’d been thinking hard on it. “That’s why you stopped by my room the other evening. You wanted to surprise our classmates with your appearance as Ladybug.”

She nodded, not wanting to interrupt his train of thought.

“You wanted to do something special for a certain reporter, too, didn’t you? You knew she’d love a chance to ask us questions without fear of our miraculous timing out.” He dared a peek at her, gauging her reaction.

She merely smiled and nodded.

He didn’t say anything more for the longest while though his green gaze remained on her while his mind went to work.

She knew the moment he figured it out, the jolt going through him similar to the one she experienced as she’d realized the truth herself.

“Marinette, is it really you? This whole time, it’s been you?” His hand crept upward, aiming for her cheek, but he stopped just shy of touching her.

His hesitation spurred her into closing the gap, taking his hand and putting it against her skin. She kept it there as she nodded a final time.

He didn’t hesitate as he leaned close and dropped a kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, she had to place her hand over his mouth as he shouted, “Best Christmas present ever, My Lady.”

He proceeded to kiss her again, ignoring the cameras flashing below them.

 _Oh, well_ , she thought. She hadn’t planned on this reveal, but she couldn’t regret it, either, as the guy of her dreams worked to kiss her senseless amid cheers from their classmates and their families below.

They’d figure out the rest later.


	14. Christmas Music (Adrirose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's not feeling the Christmas spirit, but a chance meeting with a cute blonde pixie might be just the ticket to restart that spirit in him once more.

The jolly music playing over the loudspeaker should’ve helped with Adrien’s mood as he stepped inside the store, yet he couldn’t quite bring himself to embrace the holiday mood. No, he had too many other thoughts crowding what should’ve been a carefree afternoon, one he rarely experienced in his current life.

He walked the aisles of the store, aimless in his errand. He hadn’t a clue why he’d thought to enter the store.

At least, he didn’t until he heard the soft humming of a young woman an aisle over.

Curious, he wandered closer, his eyes widening as he took in the tiny woman with the blonde pixie cut. Her large blue eyes practically glowed with joy as she stocked the shelf with new products.

Her voice sounded like an angel’s as he drew ever closer, his throat tightening as she reminded him a bit of another woman he missed almost desperately. Granted, his mother’s eyes had been green, but her warmth matched this woman’s as she continued to hum, oblivious to his presence.

So entranced by her, he didn’t see the small stack of boxes on the floor until he crashed over them, landing in an embarrassed heap at her feet.

“Oh, goodness!” She bent to his level and shoved the boxes aside. “Are you alright? Oh, I hope so.”

He did his best to chuckle, ignoring the rushing of his blood at her nearness. “I’m fine, I swear. I guess I’m just a bit clumsier than I recall ever being before.”

She helped him stand, dusting off his jacket for him. The sheepish smile she wore as she did so only endeared her more to him.

“I’m Adrien, by the way.” He offered his hand, wondering if she’d think it silly yet hoping she might find him a bit charming, too. “I heard you singing earlier, and I wanted to say you have an amazing voice.”

She blushed a pretty pink at his praise, her hand flitting to ruffle her short bangs. “It’s the holiday. I can’t seem to help myself.”

“Well, I think if anything could lift my spirits this time of year, it’d be your voice.” He offered her his flirtiest grin possible as he leaned a bit closer to her. Her warmth drew him in more than he thought possible, especially when she blushed the tiniest bit more at his words.

“Well, thank you.” She didn’t meet his eyes as she scanned the mess around them. “I’d better get this cleaned up before my boss sees it.”

Realizing she was still working and he’d created more work for her, he hurried to crouch and help her pick up the mess he’d made, stacking the boxes closer to the shelves this time.

When the task was finished, he stood up, hoping to come up with something to stay in her company a bit longer.

Nothing came to him, however, leaving him oddly bereft as he took a step back. “I guess I should let you get back to work then. It was a pleasure hearing you sing. So, thank you for that.”

He turned and moved toward the end of the aisle, pausing when she called out to him.

He tilted his head to catch a final glimpse of her as she spoke, “I get off in an hour if you’d like to share a cup of coffee with me.”

“I’d like that.” He moved to finish his shopping, hoping he’d have enough to keep him occupied as the clock slowly counted down the hour until she was free.

“Oh, and Adrien,” she called out, waiting for him to look at her once more before adding, “I’m Rose, by the way, and I’m looking forward to that cup of coffee.”


	15. Naughty or Nice (Jalila)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila's plans to take down Ladybug have been foiled once more, bringing down her spirits at Christmastime. A head-clearing trip to the Louvre proves eventful as she meets Jalil, aka Pharaoh, and gains some needed perspective and possibly a potential friend in the kind curator's son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing these two, so I'm testing the waters a bit with this one. I'm still working to capture them (especially Jalil), so bear that in mind while reading this story.

Sinking onto the nearest bench, Lila let out a soft huff, wishing she hadn’t failed yet again.

_Why did Ladybug have to foil her plans once more? Why couldn’t she find some way to one-up the infuriating superheroine?_

“She’s just so annoying,” she mumbled to no one in particular. “Pfft, Ladybug. Like she’s so perfect.”

A masculine chuckle from nearby caught her attention.

She shot to her feet, her hands balled into fists as she gazed around the main hall of the museum.

“Who’s there?” she demanded, her gaze still scanning the area.

A relatively tall guy stepped from behind a display, a messy notebook in his hand. A pencil sat behind his ear as he met her gaze with a knowing expression in his own.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but you weren’t exactly quiet in your disdain for Paris’s beloved superhero.” He didn’t move closer though he did straighten to his full height. “It’s a pleasure to meet you finally, Volpina. Or do you prefer Lila?”

She took a step back, unsure what to make of this guy. While he looked rather scholarly compared to someone like Kim, she couldn’t be sure he wasn’t holding back as his smirking features continued to watch her.

“You know who I am, but I’m afraid I don’t know who you are. I don’t like being in the dark, either.”

His smile didn’t falter as he took a step closer, his free hand extending toward her. “I’m Jalil Kubdel. My father’s the curator here. You might also know me as Pharaoh.”

She froze, the name pinging in the recesses of her mind. “You wanted to bring Nefertiti back, right? You almost succeeded, too, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, probably not my finest moment.” His hand, which she’d yet to take, move toward his hair, running through the shoulder-length locks. His fingers brushed a few stray ones behind his ear, hoping to keep them from his face, a relatively nice face if she were honest with herself. “I know what it’s like to fail against Ladybug, but then, do we really want to win against her?”

“I do,” she asserted, her foot stomping in her adamance. “She humiliated me. She should be taken down a peg or two.”

“Hmm, well, that’s certainly unlike her. At least from what I’ve gathered from my sister. Alix seems to think Ladybug’s pretty awesome, always saving the day as she does.” His smile softened at the mention of Lila’s classmate.

“I guess.” She silently fumed at her hesitant agreement. In truth, she’d love another chance to take the superheroine down a peg or two. She just needed Hawk Moth to grant her such a favor again as he’d done on previous occasions. “Why aren’t you more furious about losing to her?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I’ve had time to consider the folly of my actions. I know I can be overenthusiastic in the pursuit of knowledge. I come by it honestly through my father. Alix, it seems, has been spared that little flaw.”

She didn’t have a comeback for that.

The realization brought a heavier blow to her ego than she expected, dropping her back to the bench where she’d sat before discovering him.

“Hey, Lila, can I ask how she humiliated you?” He moved to sit on a bench nearby, keeping his distance.

She smiled at that, still unsure who was benefiting from his distance more.

“It’s not something I’d really like to discuss. It’s too embarrassing.”

“Fair enough. Forget I asked.” He moved to stand after a moment. “I’ll leave you alone. It was a pleasure meeting you, Lila. I do hope you won’t be a stranger to our humble museum.”

She giggled at that, oddly charmed by him. “You think the Louvre humble?”

Another shrug from him was his only answer as he walked out of the hall, moving toward an area she could only guess at.

Unsure what to do with herself, she stayed another hour, glancing around the other exhibits and gaining a peace she hadn’t thought possible in a museum.

Stepping outside, she came across the holiday decorations, a famous carol playing on the speakers.

_He knows when you’ve been naughty or nice._

Hmm, she hadn’t been a saint by any means, but there wasn’t anything stopping her from trying a bit harder.

After all, if the Pharaoh can overcome his past, then maybe she could, too.

Who knows?

Maybe she’d stop in again and see if she can’t find herself in his company again soon, too.


	16. Snowball Fight (Adrininette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, Marinette, and Nino are enjoying a wonderful snowball fight when Marinette suffers a sprained ankle and overprotective boyfriends. She'll soon discover the reason for that overprotectiveness, giving rise to a new Christmas gift they could possibly share if they all agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my first Adrininette story, too, so I hope you enjoy. It's an interesting dynamic, one that I'm looking forward to exploring more in the future.

She wouldn’t recall what had possessed her to toss the first packed ball of snow, but she wouldn’t ever forget the look of utter betrayal on Adrien’s face. His green eyes had bulged as his brows rose until they disappeared into his long bangs. His mouth had hung loose until a wicked smile snapped it shut as he ducked behind a parked car.

Poor Nino had been trying to talk the blond down but to no avail.

The next snowball thrown had hit him square in the chest.

He looked at her, then at Adrien. He gave them his sternest expression, his arms crossing over his chest as though he had every intention of yelling at them about his disappointment in their childish behavior.

Or at least, he did before he ducked behind another car and lobbed several small snowballs at them, hitting around them yet not quite reaching their mark.

The battle that ensued elicited several shouts and squeals as they fought hard.

Alliances were made and broken quickly as the battle soon became a free-for-all with a truce being declared only after Marinette had tripped over an unseen curb, spraining her ankle.

Before she could say anything, Adrien had swooped in and lifted her bridal-style, following behind Nino who’d taken on the role of protector and bodyguard, escorting them into their small apartment a few doors down.

“Guys, I’m fine. Seriously, it’s nothing more than a sore muscle.” She tapped Adrien’s shoulder. “You can put me down. I can walk.”

He merely grinned at her, his arms tightening around her as he continued moving toward the couch in their living room.

Nino had disappeared upon their entrance, soon returning with pillows to prop her foot and an ice pack for the swelling. Pulling the throw she’d made, he draped it over her and promised to return with something for her to munch on.

Adrien, not willing to be outdone, brought her sketchbook and pencils in case she wanted to sketch while she recovered.

“Oh, guys, come on. It’s not that serious. What’s with all the fawning? I used to be Ladybug for goodness sake.”

Her grousing went ignored as the two men hurried around the apartment, wanting to make her as comfortable as possible.

Sensing she’d lost the fight, she allowed them to fawn over her, feeding her and waiting on her as if she’d become a true invalid. At least, she did until they tried to follow her to the restroom.

Having had enough, she shooed them from the room, closing and locking the door for good measure.

“Mari, are you okay? Do you need anything?” They called from the other side of the door.

“Peace,” she whispered, her head falling back against the wall as her eyes closed.

Unsure what had come over them and their obsessive need to baby her, she took her time in the bathroom, not ready to return to the living room and their weird behavior.

Before she left the bathroom, she happened to glance in the small trash bin, her eyes widening upon seeing the box lying on top.

“Alya?” Her friend’s name tumbled from her lips, her hand reaching for the box and the positive test hiding within. Alya had come over the day before, freaking out about something and begging to use their bathroom. Could it be possible?

As the implications hit her, she gasped, realizing the guys must’ve seen the box and jumped to their own conclusions.

Smacking her forehead, she groaned as the guys’ overly protective actions grew clear. They thought she was pregnant.

A smile tilted the corners of her lips.

She really did have the best boyfriends a woman could ever ask for, she thought.

“Hey, Nette, do you need anything? You’ve been in there a long time. Are you okay?” Nino’s concerned voice filtered through the door.

Adrien’s quieter one floated behind, his own concern edging his hushed words to Nino.

Not wanting them to worry, she hobbled toward the door, taking care with her ankle. Pulling the door wide, she offered them her sweetest smile, reaching for them both with outstretched arms. “I love you both so much.”

“We love you, too, Mari.”

Both pressed kisses to her forehead though Nino took the initiative this time in lifting her and carrying her back to the couch.

When they moved to give her space, she stopped them, her hands clasping their wrists. She whispered, “Sit with me.”

She waited until they complied, albeit a bit reluctantly. “The gig’s up, guys. I know what you think is going on, but it’s not. Not yet anyway.”

“What do you mean? We’re not doing anything.” Adrien’s words didn’t match his expression or posture. He truly was a terrible liar.

She couldn’t help but smile at that thought.

“I’m not pregnant if that’s what you’re both thinking. That test isn’t mine, guys.” She pressed kisses on their cheeks as her words sank in. To lessen the blow, she continued, whispering, “But, I wouldn’t mind trying if you both feel ready for that next step. What a wonderful Christmas gift that would be, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know not everyone will appreciate all of the ships, so I'll be posting the ship along the title of each day. You can also find them below along with their posting dates. They are all standalone though two will share a similar storyline in the events that take place and will be noted below.
> 
> 12/13: 12 Days of Travel - Kagaminette  
> 12/14: 11 Artistic Decorations - Lukaniel  
> 12/15: 10 Sparkling Stars - Julerose (connected to the previous one as far as the storyline)  
> 12/16: 9 Christmas Wishes - DupainCheng  
> 12/17: 8 Layers of Blankets - Ninette  
> 12/18: 7 Silver Bells - Gabenath  
> 12/19: 6 Knitted Scarves - Adrinette  
> 12/20: 5 Dozen Cookies - Cheesecake  
> 12/21: 4 Wrapped Gifts - Lukadrien  
> 12/22: 3 Scented Candles - Alyanette  
> 12/23: 2 Boughs of Holly - Nelix  
> 12/24: 1 Winter Wonderland - Marichat
> 
> Bonus Stories  
> 12/25: Merry Christmas, Everyone! - Ladynoir/Adrinette with the whole class  
> 12/26: Naughty or Nice - Jalila  
> 12/27: Christmas Music - Adrirose  
> 12/28: Snowball Fight - Adrininette
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com).


End file.
